


HLS & DSM: A Love Story

by SamerA_Jay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Lily is alive, M/M, Nice!Malfoys, Out of Character, Romance, Severitus, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Slytherin!Harry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamerA_Jay/pseuds/SamerA_Jay
Summary: Harry is the son of Severus and Lily Snape.  Draco is the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.  Severus and Lucius are best friends and stopped being Death Eaters once their sons were born.  Draco is a quarter Veela, thanks to the heritage from both of his parents, and Harry just happens to be his mate.  This is the story of the two boys and their time at Hogwarts, dealing with all of the trials and temptations of growing up in the Wizarding World.*Not complete work*





	1. The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> Note from SamerA_Jay, the author:  
> First, I would like to SeparatriX for archiving my work, it is much appreciated. Secondly, I would like to thank you for reading this story! It’s one of my favourites and something I started many years ago when I first moved to college and didn’t have internet for a week. I am *finally* editing it AND working to complete it! I hope you will enjoy it. There will be plenty of references and acurracies to the original series, but there are many twists of my own. It is the same Universe, but many characters are not the same. Harry is in Slytherin, Hermione is in Ravenclaw, Ron and many of the Weasley’s are evil, and plenty of other non-canon stuff. But, I don’t own any of it, it all belongs to Queen Jo (J.K. Rowling). I just love the world and like to sometimes manipulate it. I hope you enjoy and please feel free to find more of my work on fanfiction.net.

**Author's Notes: Short first chapter, I will be uploading two more chapters tonight, though to make up for it. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think. Seriously, I like to hear what you think. I do already have twelve chapters written but if my readers bring up a valid point, I will change it. Lots of changes from the original story-line, but this is just one of the versions that I imagine. I have made up some of the stuff but will be including some important parts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
Enjoy!**

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was nervous, although he would never admit it to anyone. It was his wedding day and he was about to marry his best friend, Lily Evans. As they had grown up together and attended Hogwarts, even though they were in rival houses, they were known as the power couple of the school. He had been Head Boy and she had been Head Girl. When they were on their holidays in 7th year, they had already been dating for 3 years and finally he had gotten up the courage to talk to Mr. Evans, asking for Lily’s hand in marriage. That had been a year and a half ago and he still couldn’t believe that she had said yes. He had never had a positive self-image of himself but Lily never faulted him for it, in fact she would often help him remember that he was the best thing ever. He wasn’t an arse like James Potter and for that, he was grateful.

He looked at himself in the mirror one last time – he was glad Lily had found a spell to make his hair nicer and not look so greasy. He allowed himself to smile, straightened his robes one last time and left the room. Downstairs, Lily was freaking out.

“Petunia! Am I really about to marry Severus?! I mean, I want to marry him, I love him! But, I just can’t believe it! I’m marrying my best friend! This is the most fantastic day ever! Except maybe the day he proposed.” Lily exclaimed to her twin sister, Petunia.

“I know Lily – he has grown into such a handsome man – you are so lucky!” Petunia said lovingly, smoothing her sister’s hair. She was indeed jealous that her sister not only was the magical one of the family, but was also marrying such a handsome, intelligent man that was also her best friend. Both women smiled at each other and got ready to meet their parents.

Severus walked to the front of the cathedral and stood next to his best friends, Lucius Malfoy (who had just had his own wedding and bonding a month ago), Remus Lupin, and Zabraxas Zabini. Sirius Black was also there in the audience, as they had only just recently reconciled their differences and so had not had time to include him in the wedding party. Music started and down the aisle walked Narcissa Malfoy and then Amelia Bones, both of whom Lily and Severus shared as friends. It was then Petunia’s turn to walk her mother down the aisle, to stand across from Remus. She smiled and turned to see her father and sister as the music changed. Lily was wearing the Evan’s heirloom wedding dress. It was 100 years old to the day but still just as beautiful.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Lily and Severus were standing there, facing each other, listening to Minerva McGonagall chant the bonding spell. The golden tendrils of the spell intertwined around their clasped hands, completing the bond, vows were exchanged, and finally, the words both of them had waited years to hear, Minerva said, “I now pronounce you husband and wife, Mr. & Mrs. Severus & Lily Snape. You may kiss the bride.” Severus smiled at Lily and her back at him before they leaned into the kiss. Everyone cheered and applauded as they walked down the aisle, hand-in-hand, happy to start a life of their own. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Unexpected Expecting

**Author's Notes: Well, here is Chapter #2! I hope you enjoy it! I know some of the Characters and Warnings don't come until later, but I'm just including everything now for y'all. This chapter is a bit longer, probably going to add up another chapter tonight but then you'll have to wait a few days before the next one goes up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
Enjoy!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pretty soon, it was October and Lily and Narcissa were just two peas in a pod. Both were pregnant and happy as ever. They couldn’t believe their luck. Even though Narcissa was two months further along than Lily, they didn’t care – they both already knew they would be having boys together – they could feel it – and were so excited. Lily had only found out that morning but had immediately apparated to Malfoy Manor with Severus to share the news. The four friends were elated. The men celebrated by sharing a drink of Ogden’s Firewhiskey while the women gushed over ideas for names and how to decorate the nurseries. Finally, the men relented and smiled at their wives and allowed themselves to be dragged along to Saltzan Alley in Paris to go shopping for the finest things for their boys.

They all apparated to Paris and both couples spent hundreds of galleons on the best clothing, toys, blankets, trinkets, bottles, food, and more for their two boys. Over lunch, they discussed name choices. They all had no doubt there would be no need to pick girl names yet – they could all feel they would have two boys. But they also knew there was something special about both boys. When both of their stomachs were close together, the wombs glowed from within – they decided they would ask Minerva about it when they visited Hogwarts in a few months. Severus was to start as Potions Master come the new calendar year and all wanted to celebrate the holidays together. As they kept talking, they decided on the names of their boys – Draco and Harry.

Once they decided they had enough for the time being to keep the two new mothers busy until the holidays with decorating and planning, they all went back to Malfoy Manor and planned to have dinner again soon, this time at Spinner’s End. All Hollow’s Eve came a week later and they celebrated at the Snape household. Before they knew it though, the winter holidays were amongst them.

It was Christmas Eve as the four adults apparated into Hogsmeade. They made quick work of making their way up to the castle. It was getting colder every minute and no one wanted the two pregnant women to get sick. As soon as they were inside, Minerva and Albus Dumbledore greeted them. Both shared a knowing look as the two bellies glow, next to each other, but the travellers were tired, so explanations would wait. They were escorted to where Severus would spend his time as Potions Master, during the school year. It was a lovely area for being in the dungeons – even Lily felt at home, as she always thought that red and gold was too gaudy and secretly preferred the silver and green of the Slytherin house.

The circular sitting room had a fireplace on the wall opposite the door they came through. To the right was a huge, plush leather couch. A short, mahogany table sat in front of it with two wingback chairs, made of mahogany, with the seats and backs similar to the couch. To the left of the door they came in was another door that was opened. They could see the office Severus would occupy as Professor. There was another door, halfway between the office door and the fireplace. They all figured that lead to the master suite. The women sat on the couch and relaxed while the men took the chairs across from their respective wives. They enjoyed idle chatter for a while before the moms-to-be started to fall asleep, heads leaning together. Severus suggested that they share the bed in the bedroom and he and Lucius would transfigure their chairs into beds for themselves.

They all awoke the next morning to celebrate Christmas. They all wished each other Happy Christmas and exchanged gifts. The developing boys inside the wombs got even more presents, as did all four parents. Around noon, while they were having a light lunch, Minerva and Albus came down. Both had gifts for the four adults and two other packages.

“These are for your boys,” Minerva started, “I knew there was something special about them and now we know for certain. I saw it yesterday when Lily and Narcissa stood together.”

“Please do not be alarmed, my boys,” Albus continued, “but your two boys are destined to be together. Veela are destined to a single mate in their life, often chosen the moment they or the mate is born.” Albus looked directly at Narcissa and Lucius. “Since Draco is a quarter Veela, due to both of you being a quarter each, he still has enough Veela in him to have his mate chosen for him. I had only heard of the rumours, but your situation is indeed special, having known each other for all these years, that when the wombs of a Veela and his or her mate are close together, both glow, with an automatic understanding and connection of the mates.” Albus stopped explaining and let it sink in. Narcissa had a slight, sly smile on her face while Albus had been talking to them. Lily had squeezed Severus’ hand to where it was almost purple.

“Is it a bad thing?” Lily was able to squeak out, not knowing anything of Veela heritage or traditions when it came to mating, only knowing that they did have a destined mate as Narcissa had explained to her about how she and Lucius had met, even though she had gone to school at Beauxbatons.

Narcissa wrapped an arm around her best friend, “Oh Lils, I’m so sorry I didn’t realise it! It is not a bad thing, but that means one of us is having a girl, I believe. We need to rethink the names of our children!” She chuckled ever so slightly.

“Actually, Cissa, that’s one of the main reasons we came to down to talk to you, to have Poppy do checks on the both of you. We all feel they are both boys as you originally suspected and wanted to be sure. As you know, it is even rarer for a Veela male to have a male mate, but it also creates a stronger bond and they can still have children.” Minerva reassured the women. All four parents got even more excited – besides having a special bond and the fact that one day, they would officially be family, they also knew that homosexual wizards were some of the most powerful.

“I’m sure you already know this just by knowing me, but homosexual wizards are even more powerful than regular wizards. Add in the Veela bond – your two sons will be the best and strongest wizards of their generation.” Dumbledore jumped in. He smiled knowingly at Lucius and Severus, knowing both were concerned about their sons living up to their heritage and expectations.

All four adults nodded and allowed themselves to smile. Even though it was going to be at least 6 months until either child was born, they were all very excited. Minerva and Albus left them alone to discuss plans before the women went to go get checked by Poppy. Their suspicions were confirmed – they were both having boys, which proved to heighten the mood of the day even more. They knew their boys would be inseparable once they officially met and were so excited. Expectedly, the next 6 months flew by. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Growing, Learning & Loving

**Author's Notes: Here is the third chapter! Wow - lots of reads, thanks everyone! I hope to get some more reviews, though! Please let me know what you think! It will be a few days before I post the next chapter though, I want to complete another chapter before I do so that I can give you guys plenty of stuff. Again, some Warnings and Characters come later, but we're starting to introduce some more people! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
Enjoy!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Narcissa had a quick labour, only spending two hours waiting for her bundle of joy to arrive. Draco Severus Malfoy was born on the 5th of June at four o’clock in the afternoon. For the first week, he didn’t open his eyes except when Lily was around, but he never looked at her, only at her stomach. The new parents were worried but they knew it was simply because he was anxious to meet his mate and once he realised he would be waiting just a little bit longer, he began to look at everyone and take in all the sights and sounds. He had striking silver pools for eyes and white-blonde hair. He was beautiful and while he features were a little bit more feminine, they all knew it was the Veela part. When he was about 6 weeks old, he started to look more like his father, his facial structure becoming more aristocratic and defined.

He was a picky eater but also started to get even pickier the closer Lily’s due date came. He did not want to be held by anyone for a few days before he broke down crying for the first time ever, not realising that he did want to be coddled and held, but did not understand his own impatience at meeting his mate. Lily’s due date was two days away when Draco suddenly showed signs of stress and colic. For a week, Draco was acting that way until just before Lily went into labour on the morning of the 30th. A few hours passed before her contractions were close enough to start delivery. 

It was twelve hours later and Lily and Severus lay in bed together, their little bundle of joy cuddled between them. They had decided to name him Harry Lucius Snape. He had Lily’s bright, emerald-green eyes and Severus’ messy, jet-black hair. Lily had just given birth, but Severus thought she still looked radiant as ever and quite good for having had his first-born. They couldn’t wait to introduce him to all of their friends and family. The Malfoys’ had had their first child exactly two months ago and Lily was glad Draco would stop causing headaches, now that he could meet his mate.

While Harry slept with Lily, Severus got up and went to go greet Lucius, Narcissa and Draco in the lobby. Draco was trying his hardest to get out of his father’s arms to go to his mate, but he couldn’t walk and they didn’t want Draco to hurt himself. Severus took the child in his arms and soothed him, simply by having Harry’s scent on his person. He couldn’t wait until he could officially call Draco his godson. The four new parents already knew that’s what it was destined to be and simply wanted to make it official. The three adults were able to occupy Draco for a few hours by playing peek-a-boo, the little tyke’s favourite game and by reading to him. Finally he passed out in Narcissa’s arms, his anxiety getting the better of him. She carefully got up and carried him into the room with a still asleep Harry and happy Lily. Both mothers put the boys in a single crib and watched as in their sleep, the cuddled closer together. Draco was bigger than Harry of course and so the newborn was pulled into the blonde subconsciously. 

Both babies glowed with magic as their bond became official at the contact of their skin on each other. The four parents smiled and huddled around the crib, watching their destined boys sleep together. They knew they would court each other properly and were not worried about their babies having babies any time soon, but Severus had to let out a chuckle when he realised that his boy and the Veela were probably going to spend every night they were in the same room together like this. Lucius briefly shared the chuckle as the women let tears of joy stream down their cheeks. 

It was a few hours later that they found the babies smiling at each other, looking completely opposite in their dark versus light features, but happy just the same. Over the next few years, Draco taught Harry how to walk, they babbled incessantly and even started to speak English. Narcissa insisted on teaching the boys French, as Severus insisted on teaching them Latin at the same time. By the time the boys were 5, they were fluent in all 3 languages and even sometimes mixed them together. They were only ever separated when Harry and Lily stayed with Severus at Hogwarts during the school year, but they saw each other so often, those days never mattered.

Lucius had earned his job at the ministry as the head of the Department of Mysteries and when he came home would teach Draco, and almost always Harry was there, about different types of magic. Lily began to teach them about the properties, theories, and concepts of Potions and Charms but Severus wanted the boys to wait a couple more years before they began anything practical. Lily began to teach them to speak German as well, which the boys took pleasure in. Lucius also began to teach them a little bit about the Dark Arts and dueling as both he and Severus knew there may come a day when they would need to know spells, hexes, and potions in case The Dark Lord came back or someone else decided to try the same thing. Narcissa took to teaching them about animals, magical and Muggle, often taking them to all of the zoos and into the forests, as well as teaching them about how to be poised, aristocratic gentlemen.

By the time they were 8, each boy could speak four languages, were very well off in their potion making and charms-work, excelled in Astronomy, something they had taught themselves, could give a public speech for a charity event, owned 5 pets each of varying kinds and were so well-versed, one would think they were already second year students at Hogwarts. While Draco usually took the lead in teaching Harry, Harry had been the one to teach Draco how to fly. Harry had happened upon a broom when the boys were 3, had unknowingly enchanted it, and flew away, leaving Draco for the first time ever, willingly. They knew they would both be on the Quidditch team at school and were even awarded a trip to the Quidditch World Cup the year of their 10th birthdays. 

They always celebrated together and both of their rooms at their respective homes had been taken over by both boys. The four parents never bothered to separate them – they knew it was an impossible task and the one time they did, neither boy had slept a minute that night, both silently crying for the loss of each other when they were so close together. That night had happened when they were at the Quidditch World Cup and Harry had somehow contracted Dragon Pox. The parents felt so bad they let the boys cuddle, even though they knew in that second night, Draco had the disease as well. The boys did not care though, they had each other and that was all that mattered. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Celebrations

A/N: Well well well, here is Chapter 4 for you, my lovely readers! I know it's quite a bit shorter than other chapters, but it is what it is. That just means you get another chapter sooner! :-)  
To clear up any confusion from Chapter 3, Harry was born July 31st, not June. Draco is exactly 8 weeks older than Harry, but the time between births goes quickly for our little family and nothing important happened. Sorry if I threw you guys off with that one!  
I would LOVE it if this chapter got at least 4 reviews! That would make my week! Please review! I know we're still on pre-Hogwarts stuff but the fun is beginning! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
Enjoy!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it was the day of Draco’s 11th Birthday. The boys had wanted to celebrate separately this year, simply because turning 11 in the wizarding world was such a big deal. They had not been romantic yet before, but a shy Harry had kissed Draco’s hand that morning as they had woken up.

“Happy 11th Birthday, Draco.” Harry whispered, blushing as he took his mate’s hand and kissed it. To Harry it seemed instinctual and right. Draco blushed as well. 

“Thanks, Ree.” Draco responded using Harry’s nickname he had come up with when he had spoken his first word. The boys lay together quietly, cuddling for a few more minutes before Harry came up with a brilliant idea.

“Hey, I want to make you breakfast this morning. What do you want?” Harry asked. It was a secret they shared that they learned from the house elves how to cook and bake. They both enjoyed it very much but were afraid to tell their parents, as it was something common people and house elves did and they did not want to disappoint.

Draco smiled at his Harry and thought a moment. “How about eggs and waffles?” He whispered. It was five o’clock in the morning and he felt the need to whisper for some reason. Harry nodded at him and dragged him out of bed. Both boys clamored out of bed, clad in their flannel sleeping pants and headed to the kitchen. Draco hopped up on the counter and greeted Dobby, who let Harry get in the way.

“Good morning Masters Draco and Harry. And a Happy Birthday, Master Draco,” the elf announced, bowing so low his nose almost touched the ground. Both boys rolled their eyes at the elf’s antics. Lucius paid his elves, as did Severus, and both had already allowed them to be free, but they continued to work for them, still acting properly as though they were enslaved.

“Good morning, Dobby.” Harry said as he went to work in the kitchen. Draco watched as his mate moved about the kitchen, just knowing that there was something right with this situation. The sun was just beginning to filter through the window above the stove as Harry finished up the waffles and eggs and caught all the muscles and curves of Harry’s body that were starting to form. Even though they were young, they had been playing Quidditch, dueling, swimming, and working out for many years and so they were more developed physically than other their age. Without a shirt on, Draco began to appreciate Harry’s body and felt an odd stirring in his pants as he watched the boy he knew he was destined to be with moving about the kitchen.

“Hello, Dray…. Wake up! Your Birthday Breakfast is ready!” Harry beamed up at the blonde, brandishing a pan with scrambled eggs, Draco’s favourite kind, and setting a plate of waffles on the island in the kitchen. 

Draco hopped down and walked around the island and sat in one of the bar stools while Harry placed the food in front of him, he heard something and looked behind Draco and paled instantly. Draco looked up smiling, but once he saw Harry’s face, he spun around to be met by glares from his father and Severus. Both boys hung their heads in shame, knowing they would be brutally forced to duel each other until they both bled, as was the only punishment they were ever threatened with, though it had yet to happen. Both boys started to head to the dueling room but were stopped by firm hands on their chests. The boys looked up into the eyes of their respective fathers and saw the most curious emotion – pride. They were confused and looked at each other before being engulfed in the arms of their fathers, crushing them. 

“I’m so proud of you, Harry,” Severus whispered into the shaggy, black hair of his son. 

“I’m so proud of you, Draco,” Lucius repeated to his son. Both fathers pulled their boys back, hands on both shoulders. 

“We both suspected you both enjoyed cooking and baking, especially when on New Year’s you both beamed with pride as you heard your mothers elate over the desserts, but now it is confirmed – we have some chefs on our hands!” Severus stated, sharing a chuckle with Lucius. The boys looked at each other again in confusion and back at their fathers. Harry was feeling very wary of the whole situation.

“Your mothers will be so proud! I know Narcissa has been dying to teach you both how to make her lasagna and Lily has been wanting to teach you both about that slow-cooker thing,” Lucius explained, making a slight face at the mention of the slow-cooker machine. Severus chuckled again.

“It’s called a Crock-Pot, Lucius. You know, like Albus.” Severus joked. The boys heard their mother’s behind their fathers, but did not move. Lily and Narcissa came in, beaming with joy.

“Oh our boys!” Both women squealed, so excited to have more projects and lessons for the boys. Both boys blushed at their sudden feeling of nakedness, neither boy having bothered putting a shirt on that morning, not knowing they would encounter their parents that morning before proper breakfast.

“Now boys, you KNOW how unsanitary it is to be SHRITLESS in the kitchens! I know we brought you up better than that!” Narcissa softly scolded before engulfing both boys in a hug. She tapped both of their bottoms and they scurried away to their room to get dressed properly. Lily giggled seeing how red both of their boys had turned in their embarrassment. They certainly were maturing sexually now and she knew how awkward they both felt no having shirts on while around either mother. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Explanation

**Author's Notes: I know it's been super long since I've updated, but I only got 158 reads since then and only 2 reviews. It made me a sad panda. BUT, I have written even more than what I had and since I love this story so much, I'm going to keep posting it anyways! This chapter is about Draco's Birthday! And some special things happen to our boys! Let me know what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
Enjoy!**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were back up in their room, properly Draco’s room as they were at Malfoy Manor, they both looked at each other, still embarrassed slightly. “At least we know now that’s there’s nothing that can get us in trouble,” Harry joked, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to ease tension with words and massaging. Draco looked at him like he was pathetic and pulled him over to the bed and plopped him down. They laid there for a moment before Draco pecked Harry on the cheek and darted into the bathroom, mumbling his thanks to Harry for the food, even though they had not gotten a chance to eat any of it.

Harry followed Draco into the bathroom, suddenly feeling awkward about being around Draco who was stripping down to jump into the shower. They had showered and bathed together since they were born, but Harry was suddenly feeling like it was something to save for special occasions. Instead he stood in front of the toilet, waiting for Draco to get in the shower so that he could quickly get the weird feeling out of the pit of his stomach. Draco indulged him and was soon gone from Harry’s sight. Harry leaned his arm against the wall, letting his head drop into his elbow. He felt ashamed as he had the feeling in his stomach. It had not gone away when Draco did, instead, he found his thoughts wondering to how Draco had looked, standing there naked in front of him. He groaned and left. He thought maybe a walk would clear his mind so he grabbed a random shirt from the desk and pulled it over his head before going down the back stairs and out the back door. He looked behind himself to make sure no one was following him and smelled the shirt – it smelled like Draco, the most wonderful scent he had ever smelled. He shook his head and broke into a run. He headed to the edge of the property, staying within the wards and made 3 laps around the property before finally laying down in the grass near the lake at the back of the property. 

He knew that he was at the spot furthest from the house, but could still feel safe, being inside the wards. He got up and walked to the edge of the dock before diving into the small lake. He needed to cool off and this was his favourite way to. Back in the house, Draco was frantically looking for Harry. He had last seen him in the bathroom more than half an hour ago but could not find him. He was starting to get furious in his search when his mother found him.

“Patience, darling,” Narcissa told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed into her touch. “You know that today, your bond with Harry is getting a little stronger and in a few more weeks on his birthday, it will get even stronger. You are coming into your Veela heritage today and Harry and you both are a little confused by this, I understand, but please let him have a little time to himself. I know you were both embarrassed this morning and that’s normal, you are growing up. In fact, you have some post to remind you how much you have grown up. You got your letter from Hogwarts!” She exclaimed, directing his attention away from thoughts of Harry for a little while.

Severus and Lucius were both in the Manor’s library having a similar discussion. Even though Lucius and Narcissa had already explained to Lily and Severus how things would happen with their boys, Severus was distraught to see his son run around the property three times by himself. If anything, Harry would only run around once and then come back inside, while Draco had been occupied with something else. He knew Harry ran more at Spinner’s End, usually 10 times around, to keep up his stamina, but it still hurt his heart to know his boy was maturing sexually but didn’t want to talk to his father about it.

“I understand Severus,” Lucius interrupted his thoughts, “Both of them are going to be very confused now until they share their first kiss. Maybe its time we explain to them why they are the way they are.”

Severus gave a slight nod of his head, but then shook it. “No, you said it would be better to wait until they were 13. Harry’s not even 11 yet. Besides, they start Hogwarts soon enough and I know they are both going to feeling odd about having me as a professor. “ Lucius nodded. The men sat there for a little while longer before popping back to Spinner’s End to retrieve Draco’s gifts.

Harry having cooled off, got out of the lake and went back into the house, had slipped into the bathroom in Draco’s room to shower and change. He went down to the dining hall and sat at a chair, feeling like his shoulders had an odd weight on them. Suddenly his arm was hit, as Draco appeared, finally having found his mate.

“Where did you go?!” Draco practically yelled. Narcissa gave him a sharp look and he leveled out his voice. “I was worried about you, is all.”

“I just went for run.” Harry explained, feeling bad for having disappeared, not realising everyone had been looking for him. “I’m sorry, Dray.”

Draco gave him one look and dropped his Malfoy mask. “Es tut mir leid.” He muttered under his breath, apologising in German to Harry as well.

Narcissa smiled at the boys as Lily, Severus, and Lucius joined them at the table. They enjoyed the eggs and waffles Harry had made, as well other breakfast foods the elves had prepared.

“So, what do you want to do today, Draco?” Lucius asked his son already knowing the answer would be to go to Knockturn Alley to check out the shops there. Everyone had already agreed upon waiting until after Harry’s birthday to go shopping for everything. He was awarded with the response he had expected.

“I was thinking we could go to Knockturn Alley, check out Bourgin & Burkes and the other places there,” Draco beamed at his father. Draco also had planned on seeing what Harry had wanted for his birthday. Lucius gave a single nod.

“It’s settled then, after lunch we shall go to Knockturn Alley.” Lucius confirmed. He then slid a letter across the table. It was Draco’s letter from Hogwarts.

“Dray, is that your Hogwarts letter?!” Harry asked in amazement. Draco nodded, dumbly and reached for it. He opened it gracefully, being mindful to preserve the wax seal. He had an affinity for collecting different wax seals as he found them delightful and intriguing. He opened the letter and read the script aloud. Everyone at the table beamed with pride and joy.

The Malfoy-Snape clan made their way to the front sitting room for Draco to open his presents. He gleamed with joy as he opened a large box that was from Lily. Inside he found a pair of Dragon-hide boots. He thanked her and donned them with elation. He opened a small parcel from his father – it was the Malfoy ring, although it was just a little bit different from his fathers – it was made of white gold and had emeralds encrusted around the Malfoy crest, bearing the Slytherin colours. He slipped it onto his right middle finger and thanked his father. There was a larger box from his mother – in it was his very own wax and seal set, along with a quill set and parchment, enclosed in a nice leather pouch. He hugged her around the neck and thanked her, moving onto his present from Severus. There were two packages, one containing a preliminary potions set of beakers, tools, and two cauldrons – one pewter, and one silver – along with the basic ingredients. The other box contained a set of wand holsters – one to go on his arm the other for his leg. He thanked Severus profusely for the potions set and turned to get his present from Harry, only see he was gone. Draco looked around and saw Harry coming back into the room, his hands behind his back. He smiled gleefully and waited.

Harry approached the couch, smiled shyly and sat a heavy package on Draco’s lap. Draco tore into it, the anticipation killing him, and gasped upon revealing his present. It was a set of books, ones he had been eyeing for a few months now. The top tome was the collection of William Shakespeare’s works, the second was a book called Useless Magic Spells, the third and fourth accompanied each other as volumes 1 and 2, on magical creatures, and the fifth book was about Astronomy. He set them on the table and threw himself onto Harry, wrapping his arms around him, thanking him even more than he had thanked Severus. Both boys blushed when they realised they were being watched and drew away from each other. An owl tapped at the window, drawing everyone’s attention away from the blushing boys. Lucius let it inside. It dropped a package in front of Draco, took the proffered treat from Narcissa and left again. 

Draco picked up the package and saw it was from Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. He opened it delicately and found a game of wizard’s chess where the board and pieces were made of black and white marble. He immediately loved it and made a mental note to write a thank you letter to the professors. Soon it was lunchtime and they let Draco decide that they would eat lunch out in the gardens. After lunch the adults took the boys by side-along apparition to Knockturn Alley to enjoy the afternoon discovering new places and things. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Jubilations and Confusion

**Author's Notes: So, I normally wouldn't post another chapter again so soon, considering that I have not finished the one I'm working on, but since _Padfootette_ asked nicely and I am very pleased with how many reads I have gotten since posted the other day.... here's another chapter! Yay!!!! This chapter is all about Harry's birthday which means..... Hogwarts is coming!!!!! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight weeks later, Harry woke up to Draco nuzzling his nose into Harry’s armpit. Harry giggled at the sight as he knew Draco had no idea what he was doing, still being asleep. He felt the blonde inhale deeply and woke suddenly, coughing. This only caused Harry to laugh harder and harsher at his Veela. Draco swatted at his arm, clearly not amused. Both boys scrambled over each other to get to the bathroom first, but Draco graciously let Harry ‘win’ since it was his birthday.

“Happy Birthday, Harry.” Draco told him. After Draco’s birthday, the boys had gotten comfortable with each other again and so Draco went to hug Harry, but when their skin came into contact, it glowed and both boys jumped back confused.

“What was that?!” Harry exclaimed, highly concerned. He looked at Draco who was just as confused, if not more so. He looked at them in the mirror and saw his hair was still glowing. They both yelled out for their parents, who came running immediately.

Upon arrival of the scene, Severus sighed and Narcissa gave him a knowing look. Lily put her arms around both boys and led them out of the room, into the sitting room across the hall. Lucius was glad they were at Spinner’s End today because the house layout was more relaxed and allowed them all to be less aristocratic. He let everyone sit down while he stood by the fireplace. He looked at the other three adults who all nodded before launching into an explanation.

“Boys, there is something we haven’t told you about yourselves yet. It will probably explain some questions, such as why you can’t seem to sleep apart from each other at night and why it hurts when the other is hurt, or you may feel giddy or excited when your skin touches. It certainly explains the glowing, but it will also explain to you something that is of the utmost importance – your futures.” Lucius paused to let the boys look at each other before continuing. Lily had let them sit together on the oversized armchair, across from where she sat with Severus, with Narcissa on the other side of the couch. 

He continued, “Draco, you are a quarter Veela. Your mother and I are both a quarter and so you remain a quarter. We wanted to explain this to you in two more years once you were both teenagers but it seems that time wants you to know sooner. A Veela is destined to have a mate, chosen from the moment of conception. Usually a Veela knows this subconsciously at this age, but being only a quarter Veela, you don’t have all of the powers or qualities 100 percent. You definitely have the looks and it is in your genetics, but you just may not be able to tell everything at the same pace as a full Veela. Your mother and I can answer any questions you do have, Dragon.” Draco smiled sadly as his father used his pet name for his son.

“When your mother was 2 months pregnant with you and Lily found out she was pregnant with Harry, there was a moment where they stood next to each other and both of your wombs glowed from inside. We later found out from Albus and Minerva that when a Veela touches it’s mate for the first time and at heightened points in their lives, this happens. It also happens when the wombs are close together, if they ever have the chance to be. When you first met each other, you glowed when you touched. On your 11th birthday, Dragon, was when your bond began to get stronger as you were coming into your magical inheritance. Now today on Harry’s 11th birthday, that bond is secreting itself even more. The same thing will happen on your 17th birthdays since that is when you both become adults. The same will also happen the first time you are intimate and again when you legally are bonded in marriage. Seven is a Veela’s special number. It will take 7 years for all of your Veela powers to come to you Dragon, as well as you, Ree. You will also gain some special powers, although for each Veela mate it is different and really it is based upon the relationship you two have and share and will have.” Lucius thought that was enough explaining for the meantime and let the information sink in. 

While Lucius had been talking, the boys had subconsciously grabbed each other’s hands, but they did not let go once he had stopped. Instead, they had gripped each other tighter. Lucius let a small smile slip, as he knew they would start with the questions.

“Well, you taught us it’s not weird or wrong to be gay, but does that mean we are gay? What is being gay like?” Harry asked dumbly.

“Does that mean I’ll have hair like yours, dad? Wait, what about kids? And yeah, what is being gay like? You have mom, don’t you? Are you gay?” Draco spat out quickly then slapped a hand to his mouth when he realised what he had said. ‘Oh crap.’ He thought.

All of the parents chuckled at Draco’s last question. Lucius shook his head no. “I am not gay, Draco. Each Veela is destined to have a mate no matter what. Age, distance, gender, nothing matters with a Veela and their mate. I’m not sure what it is like being gay but there is something else you probably want to know about being gay.” Lucius hesitated a moment before telling them – he did not want his boys getting egotistical. He sighed in relief when Lily put her hands on their clasped ones.

“Darlings, being a gay wizard means one very important thing – your magic will be strong. Stronger than a normal wizard. Also being Veela and Veela mate, you will also have strong magic. So in essence, your magic will be four times stronger than a normal wizard. That applies to both of you. You will both be great, amazing wizards. But do NOT let this get to your head. You need to stay levelheaded and remember that you are still normal and our boys. We will not treat you extra special because your powers are stronger. If anything, we may be a little harsher as parents and push you harder now that you know because we want to make sure you hone your magic and can develop it. That’s why you were able to start learning so early in life. You have both been very gifted since you were just a few years old and we have been teaching you everything we have been so that you could be prepared, advance in your studies, and excel in school.” Lily Snape explained to her two boys. They both nodded in understanding. The six sat there in silence for a few minutes, everyone thinking about the new Veela bond that was ever present in the room.

“So…. If we were to…. Be intimate, you…. You would be okay with that? Not that I want to be intimate. I mean, I do, it feels right and just… right, but it’s kind of embarrassing to think about, err…..” Harry was getting flustered. Draco put his other hand on top of their intertwined ones to calm Harry. Harry smiled his thanks at Draco and took a deep breath.

“I think our parents are fine with it and probably encourage it, although I know Momma Cissa wants us to properly court each other, which I fully intend on doing. So, will you go out on a date with me?” Draco said. Harry blushed, nodding rapidly and squeezed Draco’s hand. They smiled at each other and then at their four parents.

“Meine kind, est zum Geburtstag!” Lily exclaimed, wishing her son a happy birthday in German. “Let us celebrate!” She lead the clan into the formal dining room where a large spread of all sorts of foods lay along with a small pile of presents for Harry. Among the food were some of Harry’s favourite things – hash browns, cheese danish, and strawberry crepes. They all tucked in, laughing and having a blast, Harry and Draco often letting small touches happen between themselves. 

Once everyone had his or her fill, Harry started to open his presents. He first opened the package from his mother – it was a collection of his favourite stories she had read to him when he was younger and if he was ever not feeling well, she would still read to him, although Draco had taken up the habit of reading to him as well. Then he opened a package from his father, who had gotten Harry the same thing he had gotten for Draco, knowing the pair had already fought twice over the potions kit and also gave him his own Prince Family ring. It was made of white gold and had a very thin circle of yellow gold around the Prince crest. He gleamed and placed it on his right middle finger. Then he opened the gift from Lucius; it was a set of three wand holsters, one for his leg, one for his arm and one for his belt. Narcissa had gotten him a dragon hide shoulder bag, inside of which he found a quill set that was in an ornate box with his initials engraved onto it. There was also a present from Minerva and Albus, a box full of Zonko’s best items. He thanked everyone and turned to Draco. 

Draco handed him a small parcel that Harry took curiously. He wondered what was inside of it and delicately opened it, in fear of breaking whatever was inside. There were silk wrappings around the item and as Harry pulled them away, he gasped. It was a miniature looking glass on a long chain to wear around his neck. He pulled it over his head and hugged Draco, thanking him for knowing exactly what he had spied two months ago in Knockturn Alley. The family then headed off for a day trip to the sea, one of Harry’s favourite places. They had a blast and the day ended after night had fallen and the boys were curled up on the blanket together, fast asleep. The parents took them home by side-along apparition and prepared to go to Diagon Alley the next day. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. First Experiences

**Author's Notes: Guess what?! IT'S HOGWARTS TIME!!!! Yay!!!! I have gotten yet another chapter done and I just keep going and going so that means more for you guys! So enjoy this chapter, our boys make some more friends, meet some enemies and they get sorted! Oooohhh.... where will Harry end up?! Read to find out! Don't forget to review once you've read it, I do love reviews, it lets me know what y'all want and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys woke each other up at exactly 7 o’clock, excited that today was finally the day they got to go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies. As they were getting dressed, horror struck Harry. ‘I never got my Hogwarts letter! Oh no! What am I going to do?!’ Just as he started to fret, Draco took his hand and handed him a letter.

“You forgot to open this yesterday, Snape.” Draco teased, using Harry’s last name. Harry let go of his breath in relief. He opened the letter and read aloud the same exact letter Draco had gotten two months prior. The boys joked and smiled and hung an arm around each other once they were dressed, their minds buzzing with the anticipation of their first trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Their parent’s side-along apparated them to a street over from the Leaky Cauldron and they walked in the old fashioned way. Lucius tapped his wand on just the right bricks and the archway opened up for them. 

They first stopped at Madame Malkin’s Robes Shop. They each got four pairs of black school robes (including pants and oxford shirts), two new sets of silky silver pajamas, and four shirts and trousers to wear on the weekends. They also got a jumper each and two pairs of shoes. Harry had decided on two green shirts, one black shirt and one white shirt and had decided on a grey jumper. Draco had decided on two black shirts, one white shirt and one light blue shirt and had gone with a black jumper. They were both happy with their purchases and dragged their parents along to the bookstore. Besides getting their required texts for classes, each boy picked two books for fun, Draco picked up one on travel locations throughout Europe, despite having been to a few of the locations over the years and a historical novel on the Kings and Queens of France and Aquitaine. Harry had picked out a historical novel on Leonardo Da Vinci and a tome about different types of fires.

They took a break from shopping to have lunch and much to the boys’ delight Remus Lupin, who was like a second godfather to both boys, and Lily’s twin sister, Petunia, joined them. They were amused at how the two seemed very smitten with each other for most of their lives and had only just gotten engaged. Both boys were elated and could not wait to be part of the wedding. The family enjoyed a nice lunch at a small café at the end of the Alley away from most of the crowds. Harry hated when people stared at him when they went out. Yes, The Dark Lord had tried to kill him, his parents, as well as the Malfoys’ when the boys were a year old each but thankfully the combined killing curse of the four parents had taken care of the monster who had the nerve to carve a lightning bolt shape into Harry’s forehead as a form of torture for all of them. Unfortunately it had been done magically and forever remained as a scab. They had all gotten over it, but people still stared at his scar.

Seeing Harry getting a little nervous, Draco took his mate’s hand to calm him down. It worked and Harry squeezed the hand back. They finished lunch and headed to Ollivander’s to get wands and then over to the Owl Emporium to pick out owls of their own. While they were headed to the Apothecary to get the rest of their items, they ran into Zabraxas Zabini along with his wife and son, Blaise. They three boys caught up, not having seen each other for a few months while the adults enjoy each other’s company with promises to visit the Zabini’s in Italy before school started. They departed, all of the boys’ purchases floating behind them, and disapparated back to Spinner’s End. 

A few weeks later found the Malfoy-Snape clan in Italy, the boys being taught how to say certain phrases in Italian by their best friend Blaise and the parents pretending to be none-the-wiser. They were all enjoying the Mediterranean sun before part of the group left for Hogwarts. They were all going to King’s Cross Station together by portkey from Italy as the boys wanted to practice their Slytherin masks their parents had taught them without the distractions or familiarity of home. Finally, September 1st came and the three eager boys grabbed the portkey their parents were already grasping and the huge group was sent to London. They made it through the Platform quickly with swift good-byes to their parents and Snape apparating to Hogsmeade to prepare for the arrival of the students. Lily went back to Malfoy Manor with the two aristocrats so she would not be alone.

Draco, Harry, and Blaise had found an empty compartment and awaited the arrival of their friend Pansy Parkinson. They only had to wait a minute before she appeared and joined them. The four stoic children chattered briefly about the time they had spent away from each other. Draco and Harry revealed to the other two what they had found out about themselves being destined to be together. Blaise was blown away, but congratulated them and Pansy added she was jealous they would both be more powerful than the rest of the student body. 

“Don’t worry Pans, we aren’t going to try to show off. Besides, you and Blaise both got started early like us so you won’t be too far behind,” Draco scoffed off the idea of him and Harry showing off and revealing to everyone their personal information and relationship. The group suddenly got quiet as they saw a small redheaded boy approach. He sneered at everyone but Harry and spoke only directly to him.

“Well if it isn’t Harry Snape. Love your scar, by the way. You should watch who you make as your friends though, you don’t want to get mixed in with the wrong sort.” He darted his eyes to Draco very briefly.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.” Harry curtly replied, closing the door to their compartment on the boy. He shook his head and sat down. They could hear the train toot, preparing to take off, when a bushy, brown-haired girl appeared. She politely knocked on the door before opening it. The group was intrigued.

“Do you mind if I join you? The rest of the train is full,” she asked. The four nodded and Pansy took her feet down from next to Draco to let her sit. Pansy smiled at the girl and held out her hand.

“Hello there. I’m Pansy Parkinson.” She introduced herself to the new comer. The girl took her hand and shook it. 

“Hello, I’m Hermione Granger. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Draco and Blaise introduced themselves. Harry was apprehensive about introducing himself, not wanting more reactions like the nuance redhead.

“Hi there. I’m Harry. Harry Snape.” He said with trepidation. Hermione smiled at him. “Hello Harry. I thought you looked familiar. My father read about what happened to you and your family. I’m sorry you were there, Draco. I’m glad your parents got rid of such a menace to the world, Wizarding and Muggle. My father had the misfortune of being at the orphanage that monster was at. He was sad he wasn’t a wizard.” She doted, but stopping as she gave away half her lineage.

“So are you full Muggle? I’m only a quarter wizard, my father is half-blooded and my mum was a Muggle. But she was the brightest witch while at school. Don’t feel bad – these three may be pureblood but even though we were all raised aristocratically, we are not the kind to put out anyone for not being pureblooded. The Dark Lord himself was only half wizard.” Harry explained smoothly.

This made the witch brighten up and smile and she shook his hand again. The group of five settled down as the train hurtled them towards Hogwarts. Hermione noticed that Harry and Draco were holding hands and lightly touched each other often but figured if they had grown up together it was just innocent. She kept looking across at Pansy, the two young witches smiling at each other. Finally, all five were dozing when there was a loud bang on the door. All five shot up out of their seats, wands at the ready, only to find another redheaded boy, that looked like a smaller version of the one from earlier, staring at them menacingly.

“What do you want?” Draco spat out, clearly not pleased by the boy’s presence.

The redhead pointed at Harry, a hungry look in his eyes. “Him.” He stated. Harry looked at him plainly, his mask in place.

“I have a name you know. But let’s see, you’re a redhead, you’ve got dirt on your nose, you are pureblooded but yet you lack the proper upbringing to be civil. You must be a Weasley.” Harry spat out. Hermione turned to look at the youngest Weasley boy and gasped. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Welcome Home to Hogwarts

**Author's Notes: In case anyone got confused last chapter, the first red-head on the train was Percy and the second was Ron.**

**I would like to thank my loyal reviewers _Padfootette_ and _melann_ , along with a few others that have reviewed so far: _RRW_ , _sauciewench85_ , and _melrose666_! Thanks everyone! **

**Now, on to why you are here.... On to the actual sorting! Yay! Don't forget to review once you've read it, I do love reviews, it lets me know what y'all want and enjoy. I know this chapter is a little short, which is why I'll be posting a second one today. Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s high time you leave, Weasel.” Blaise said, shoving the boy away from them, closing and locking the door. He pulled the shades down as well so they would no longer be disturbed. Pansy saw Hermione’s horrified look and took her hand.

“His father tried to get mine sent to Azkaban. Simply because he was Muggle-born but knew of the wizarding world.” Hermione sniffed out, holding her nose higher than she normally ever would. Pansy patted her hand.

“Those are the only kind of people I discriminate against. Ones who think Muggles are below Wizards. Even Draco’s father doesn’t think that low of Muggles! None of our fathers do. We would not be able to survive without Muggles. We are perfectly happy in our world as they are in theirs.” Pansy explained their upbringing a little more, “But I do think Muggle-borns like yourself and Harry’s mum are the perfect example as to why we should still try to coexist. You’re brilliant and deserve a chance at honing your magic abilities. Besides, for all we know, your family could simply have a couple generations of squibs. You may be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who was a wonderful wizard and was an extraordinary potions master!” She exclaimed.

Hermione smiled in thanks and they all settled down again for a while before changing into their school robes. All five of them had the finest robes, which shocked Blaise.

“Hermione, I don’t mean to be rude-“ Blaise got cut off by Draco, “Yes you do.” Draco smiled at him and Blaise shook his head, “But you’re Muggle-born so how do you have such nice wizarding clothing?”

Hermione smiled knowingly at him and looked around at the rest of the crew. She launched into an explanation; “My parents are both dentists, which is where Muggles go to get their teeth fixed. But also my father got his Medi-Witch license to do similar work on witches and wizards who can’t have their teeth fixed with magic. Some people are just born with their teeth in the wrong spot and magic is not always permanent when it comes to bones and teeth. So, he gets double pay for doing the same job. Wizards are willing to pay a lot more for work done by a Muggle simply to keep his mouth shut about who they are.” She waggled her eyebrows in an almost Slytherin manner.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy all chuckled in amusement, simply because they knew that not all wizards were keen on having Muggles help them with anything, even if they did get along with them. Harry and Hermione smirked at each other and the train pulled into Hogsmeade. They group was elated and followed Hagrid to the boats. Harry and Draco having practically grown up on school grounds when not at their parents estates enjoyed this view the most because it was the least practical way to get to the castle, but also because only first year students took this route. They were ushered inside and were met by Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Draco and Harry sent her a quick smile before letting their masks fall into place as she explained how the sorting ceremony would work. She took pride in announcing the names of the houses, but mostly Gryffindor, where she was Head of House. Minerva led them inside the hall. “The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky outside.” The group heard. Harry turned around to see Susan Bones as the source of the information. He greeted her, having had a few play dates over the years and they got to the front. Dumbledore winked at Harry and Draco as everyone was being called up.

“Susan Bones.” Professor McGonagall said. Susan went up and sat on the pedestal where-upon the hat decided Hufflepuff was the best fit for her. She smiled and joined her house, Draco winking at her as she passed. A few other students were called before it was Hermione’s turn.

“Hermione Granger!” ‘Oh no. Okay, calm down. Just not Gryffindor, just not Gryffindor.’ She thought. They sorting hat understood and put her in Ravenclaw. She jumped up excited and went to her house, earning some pats on the back from her new friends. About 10 more students were called before it was Draco’s turn. 

“Draco Malfoy.” The hat barely touched his head before shouting out “Slytherin!” Harry beamed at him. Then it was Pansy’s turn. She joined Draco at the Slytherin table. Harry absentmindedly rubbed at his scar on his forehead and saw his dad looking at him, silently telling him to stop. More students were being called and sorted. Finally, it was Harry’s turn.

“Harry Snape.” A hush fell over the Great Hall. He quietly sat on the pedestal as Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on his head. “Great mind here, I see. Plenty of courage, and oh, what great things you will accomplish!” The hat told him. ‘Please, Slytherin, Please Slytherin!’ Harry thought as loud as he could. “Not Gryffindor? Are you sure? You would be great you know. You are very brave.” The hat told him. ‘Please, put me in Slytherin. Not Gryffindor.’ He thought to the hat. “If you’re sure…. Better be SLYTHERIN!” The hat yelled out the name of the house. Harry visibly relaxed and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall. 

He joined his friends and mate at the Slytherin table and watched the rest of the students including the smallest Weasley boy, who they learned had the first name of Ronald, and finally watched as Blaise, the last student to be sorted, had a similar battle with the hat.

“Raven-Slyther!” The hat muttered. Professor Dumbledore looked at the hat while Professor McGonagall was shocked. They hat was never confused about what house to put a student in. Blaise looked up at the Professors, clearly confused. The hall was silent as this had never happened before, forgetting how long it had taken the hat to place Harry. Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Blaise’s head for a moment and then placed it back on. It seemed the hat and Blaise were conversing before finally it shouted out his house. “RAVENCLAW!”

Blaise smirked and nodded to his Slytherin best friends. He hopped down and Hermione made another new student scoot over so that they could sit together. They smiled at each other and then looked behind at their other three friends. The feast began.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. The Start of First Year

**Author's Notes: Why you lucky little ducks, you get a second chapter from me today! I know, this chapter is also a little short, but there's plenty more to come. To answer the unasked question, yes Harry DOES have a scar in this story. In fact, that is the main focus of this chapter and the next two chapters. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to leave me some reviews, I love hearing what y'all think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The school year was soon in full swing. The five friends were excelling in all of their courses, Pansy being the only one who struggled a little bit with Transfiguration. The Slytherins had soon dubbed Draco the Ice Prince of Slytherin and Harry the flames of the Slytherin house. Pansy was always seen with them but Draco and Harry never left each other’s sides. Being in the dungeons, the Slytherins had a larger area for all of their rooms and so were allowed to bunk with just two people in a room. This pleased Draco and Harry immensely and they had, with the help of Daddy Severus, transformed the two beds into one. No one outside of the tight-knit group knew of their relationship. But Draco and Harry were courting each other properly – they would eat dinner together, Harry one time put together a picnic for them, Draco had snuck them up into the Astronomy Tower late one night to gaze at the stars, they held each others bags on occasion, held the door for each other but to the rest of the school and their three friends, were closed off and cold.

Around All Hallow’s Eve that year, Ronald Weasley had finally figured out that he could make fun of Harry. As they went into Potions on the morning before All Hallow’s Eve, Ronald placed his foot across the threshold to the classroom, attempting to trip Harry. Harry thankfully saw the foot and stepped over it, bumping his shoulder into Ronald’s chest, making the redhead grunt. The boy quickly pushed Harry forward into the room, almost toppling him. Thankfully Harry had a desk in front of him and was able to stop, but not before his forehead connected with the edge of the table. His scar burst open, blood gushing down his face. He immediately grabbed it in pain and hissed. He drew his wand out, pointing it at Ronald’s throat.

“What is going on in here?” Severus Snape had come into the room, his black robes billowing behind him. He grabbed Weasley by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the side. “Not only are you harming another student, you are harming my son. 50 points from Gryffindor and you are going straight to the Headmaster’s Office. You will not be allowed to complete today’s assignment and will receive a ZERO.” Severus hissed, practically spitting in the boy’s face.

“Mr. Crabbe. Mr. Goyle. Please escort Mr. Weasley up to the Headmaster’s office and see that he stays there to receive his punishment. You are both excused from today’s assignment.” Severus called on two of his Slytherins. Ronald started to protest. “You will also serve a week’s detention with me on top of whatever punishment you get. Leave my classroom. Now.” He commanded. The two Slytherins dragged the Gryffindor out of the classroom.

“Mr. Malfoy, please escort Mr. Snape to the infirmary.” He said in a gentler tone to his godson. He briefly placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. He would have to have a talk with Minerva about her students. Severus turned back to the rest of his class.

“I may be the bat of the dungeons but as students of this fine school, you should know better than to treat each other as such, especially in my classroom. 10 points from all four houses for no one finding it in their best interest to stop such atrocious behaviour from happening.” Snape commanded to his students.

He was so irritated that he instructed his students that they would be writing essays the entire period about the potion that they were to be working on instead of actually working on it, not letting them open their books. He knew that only one or two students would actually have any factual information on the potion and he would be giving out many D and T grades for the day. He smirked to himself. As soon as class was over, he dismissed his students and went back into his rooms to Floo Lily to let her know what happened. 

Upon arrival to the infirmary, Draco immediately took a protective stance next to Harry, eyeing Madame Pomfrey as she cast her diagnostic spells on Harry.

“It appears that his scar will never heal properly. It will always be susceptible to splitting open, so you will need to keep a close eye on him. You may be able to….” She trailed off, disappearing for a moment. Draco looked at Harry empathetically. Madame Pomfrey returned with a jar that looked like it was close to a century old, “This is a salve that is used for marks caused by dark spells. Usually it is used on burns caused by Fiendfyre, but it may just work on his scar. Do you know what caused it, Mr. Malfoy?”

Draco looked at Madame Pomfrey, a little worried about telling her the truth. He was concerned about anyone outside of the family knowing about not only the past, but also their relationship. As he was brooding, trying to keep his face plain, the hospital wing doors slammed open and Severus billowed into the long room. Silently, he came to his son’s side and looked at Madame Pomfrey. He curtly nodded and took the container of salve from her. She nodded back silently and went to her office. Harry twitched slightly as his father rubbed the salve into the wound as Draco grasped his mate’s hand and sighed sadly. Severus sighed as well and placed a kiss on his sons’ cheek. He pat his son’s shoulder and intruded into both boys minds. He frowned when he saw the memory from the train and got up without a word to head to the Headmasters office, to speak to him and Minerva about the youngest Wesley boys’ behaviour.

Harry looked after his father, knowing that Weasley was going to get in serious trouble and smirked at the thought. He cherished how protective not only his father was but the rest of his family and even some of the other Professors at Hogwarts were of him. He briefly thought back to the first time his scar had burst open. It was when he and Draco had been training. They had been eight years old and Draco had whacked Harry on the head with his rapier, which had caused him to stumble and fall over. Because he had the fencing mask on, it bumped his scar and promptly started to bleed, scaring him for the first time that he could remember, as blood had started to fill his vision. Draco was thinking of the same incident and yelped when he realised that he and Harry were in each other’s minds. They looked at each other and Madame Pomfrey came back over.

“Is everything alright, dears?” She asked, concerned. They both nodded and she dismissed them. They left and headed down to their next class, Charms. What they did not realise was that they were still able to hear what the other was thinking. ‘I wonder if that was because of Daddy Severus.’ Draco thought. 

“Maybe it’s a Veela thing?” Harry responded, aloud. They both yelped again and with just a glance silently agreed to write to Daddy Lucius to find out what was going on. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. A Bit of Mystery

**Author's Notes: A little bit more information about Harry's scar, although the actual story will not be told until next chapter, but there is some important stuff here. I know there is a lot of OOC, but this chapter will let you know where certain loyalties lie. Next chapter is very exciting and I may even post it before the new week, you never know! And as always, please read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus bound up the steps after having barked out “Lemon Drops” to the gargoyle that had been in his way. He was absolutely furious. The Weasley family had been causing issues for everyone since The Dark Lord had lost his power, as they had been known to follow him. Lucius and Severus had almost made that mistake but luckily their respective wives-to-be at the time had made it very clear that should they ever even consider that for another minute they would be dead before they could say ‘Quidditch’. Luckily, their clan of sorts and the fact that the monster kept trying to attack their sons kept them from thinking about it for another second and had promptly killed The Dark Lord when he arrived at Spinner’s End. He shuddered, thinking about that horrible night and shoved it to the side. He had a Weasley that was in need of a new one being ripped. He smirked and entered Albus’ office.

“But Professor, Snape started it.” Ronald Weasley was whinging to the Headmaster. He whipped around, hearing someone enter and his face lit up in a dark shade of red when he saw it was Severus, Minerva right behind him. He turned back to Albus and continued, “Professor it’s not fair that Professor Snape gets to stick up for his son. Harry pushed me first, he deserved to be pushed back!”

Minerva had to place a hand on Severus’ shoulder to keep him from attacking the idiotic child in front of them. She sighed and moved forward.

“Mister Weasley, is it not true that you tried to trip Harry first, though?” She questioned. “In which case, do you mean that before he has tried to hurt you? You know that you are supposed to report that to a Prefect, myself, or another Professor. We do not tolerate violence at Hogwarts.” Minerva stated, as Albus smiled sadly over his glasses at her.

“Mister Weasley, I am sorry to inform you, but because of these actions, you will not only be serving detention with Professor Snape, but you will also be serving detention with Professor McGonagall and also with myself for the next month.” Albus stated calmly, looking very stern and scaring Ronald, who gulped, his anger not subsiding.

“But- but – that’s just not fair! I’m a Pureblood! I don’t deserve this kind of treatment! Just wait until my father hears about this, Dumbledore! You will rue the day you became Headmaster at Hogwarts!” He quipped, stomping his foot like the petulant child that he was. Snape turned on him.

“How dare you speak to your Headmaster that way, Mister Wealsey! It’s a wonder your siblings haven’t tried to-“

“Severus,” Albus warned.

Severus huffed and turned back to Albus. 

“Your parents have already been informed about your behaviour and please know this. We have a, as the Muggles say, three-strike and you’re out policy. While I do not condone you committing any violent acts towards any other students, especially Young Mister Snape, should you choose to make that mistake, or do anything else to cause yourself to be sent to my office, you will only have two more chances before you are expelled from the school. I expect your behaviour to improve. If it does not, Hogwarts will no longer welcome you. I know you do not want to disappoint your parents, do you?” Albus explained to the redhead.

Ronald nodding, reminding himself to keep his mouth shut before he got detention with every professor at school for the rest of the year. He followed his Head of House back to the Gryffindor Tower, very scared by how calm she was, knowing from stories that his family had told that she could be even worse than Snape.

“Albus, I sure hope he decides to take after the twins. Or even Charlie or Bill! Percy is a bad influence on him and I hope their daughter is not the same next year.” Severus sighed, slumping into a chair. He placed his head in his hands. “I just don’t understand how some Pureblood families can be so cruel and stupid and horrifying!” Severus was very frustrated indeed. Albus had come around his desk to comfort the boy he thought of as his adopted son.

“Sev, it’s alright. That’s why he’s in Gryffindor – just like myself, he is ambitious and brave. I will admit too brave for being so young, especially to pull a stunt like that with Harry.” He paused, wondering if he should share the information that he had discovered about Harry’s scar. Severus looked up at him in thanks and decided to go for it. “You may be interested to find out that I found a possible cure. It is not a complete cure-all for his scar, but it will turn it more into a scar rather than a scab that can be easily burst open at any moment.”

Severus’ interest was piqued. He sat up straighter, getting excited.

“Keep in mind, it is only a possible option, it has never been tested as Harry’s situation is unique, but we can still try. I found an altered version of the salve that is used on Fiendfyre patients. It has most of the same ingredients, but there are two portions. An oral portion to be taken at the same time the salve is applied. I have confidence that you could brew both, but some of the ingredients are rare, while as you know, some others are also hard to come by. Two particular ingredients are different, though. The first is Star Grass. You may need to speak to Pomona Sprout about that one and where you can acquire some. The other, ironically enough is Veela blood.” Albus paused again, hoping that Severus understood the implications.

Severus took a moment, thinking about the potions, before his mind registered the idea and he glanced up again, newfound hope in his eyes. They reflected the sparkle that Albus had and both men smiled. “I know Draco would be willing, just as long as it’s not too much. Oh, that is perfect, Vati!” Severus exclaimed, using the German slang word for the man who was like another father to him. He jumped up and hugged him. “Do you think it will hinder Draco’s abilities, though?” He mused, slightly concerned.

“Write to Cissa or Lucius, they will be able to help you answer that. In fact, invite them over for dinner tomorrow night. I know Lily will want to hear what happened first hand from Harry.” Albus replied, winking. Severus smiled again, nodded and left to continue teaching for the day. He was still worried about his son but felt much better, knowing that he could possibly cure his sons’ horrible scar. For the second time that day, he pushed away the horrid memories of the night Harry had gotten that scar. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Note: First bottom of the chapter note, but I would like to know from all of you lovely readers and loyal reviewers if an update every other week is good for you. I'm not sure I could do once a week because I'm working on multiple things at once but every other week seems fair and also makes sure I write more! Let me know what you think!**


	11. A Bit of History

**Author's Notes: I decided that all my lovely readers and loyal reviewers deserved a nice Halloween treat! And even better, it's the story of what happened on Halloween night 10 years ago (story timeline-wise)! Aren't you a lucky bunch?! I hope you enjoy it, please notice the wording of certain things because it will be important later on. Have a Happy Halloween. ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Draco beamed at each other from across the table. They were both excited to see their mothers and Daddy Lucius. It had been almost two months since they had seen any of their other parents and it had kind of scared them, as they had spent their entire lives growing up with their little family of six. They both realised they could hear each other’s thoughts again and they shifted uncomfortably. Severus noticed the change in their moods but thought it might just be because they were nervous about telling the story about what had happened the previous night. Both boys constantly strived to make all four parents happy, even though they did not have to – they were loved no matter what. Severus’ eyes lit up as the fireplace did, knowing that his wife was about to fall through the Floo. He rushed over and caught her, kissing her deeply as he did so. They moved over and hugged, kissing. Harry ran over to hug his mom. He had missed her so much! Lucius and Narcissa came out of the fireplace, one right after the other, Draco running over to them as well. He had missed both of his parents and had some serious questions for them.

“Daddy, can Veela’s talk to their mates?” The question flew out of his mouth before he was able to properly form it. Both Lucius and Narcissa looked at him confused.

“Darling, what do you mean?” Narcissa asked, trying to get clarification.

“Momma Cissa, like, in your head.” Harry attempted to clarify. Now all four parents were looking at each other confused. It took Severus a moment before he thought about yesterday, having performed Legilimens on the boys. He smiled lightly and cleared his throat.

“Boys, do you mean like when I did Legilimency on you yesterday? Being able to read each others’ thoughts?” Both boys nodded and Severus smiled in return. Lucius put a hand on each of the boy’s shoulders and lead them over to the dining table to explain. He chuckled and shook as he and Narcissa had a short conversation in their minds.

“Harry. Draco. Momma Cissa and I were startled the first time it happened as well. It actually happened before we had even been properly introduced.” He started as everyone settled in at the table, starting dinner. “The short answer is yes. But like always, you two are way ahead of yourselves. It’s a wonder you aren’t already studying for your O.W.L.s!” All of the adults laughed, but knowing it was true. The only reason their boys and some of their friend’s weren’t was because the Ministry would never allow it. Lucius continued, deciding that now was as good a time as any to explain everything and lay it all on the table. 

“There are going to be many powers that you share, the ability to feel each other’s emotions, the ability to affect each other’s emotions, being able to have silent conversations in your heads, being able to share dreams, almost like your mind is a pensive for the other and you will be able to feel each other’s physical pain and pleasure. When you turn 17, or most likely before at the rate you are going, you will both have heightened senses, you will both have the ability to bear children, you will be able to heal each other with a touch and of course Draco, you alone will be able to use your hair, blood, or tears for potions, as well as you will have the power to control others, temporarily, with just a thought and your teeth will change slightly. You will also have the ability to shape-shift in a sense, into a true Veela form. Although it will take a lot of energy from you, not just physically and mentally but also magically, because you are not a full-blooded Veela.”

Lucius knew it was a lot to take in for the boys, but there was no point in holding back from them. They had already advanced to stages that he and Narcissa had not been able to reach until they themselves had been 14. He looked at his two young sons, full of pride. He was glad that he could consider Harry his other son. He and Narcissa had been devastated when they found out she not carry any more children. But to them and even Lily and Severus, these two were just perfect and also enough of a handful that sometimes, it was probably better they didn’t have more children. Narcissa stifled a giggle, glancing over at Lucius, hearing his thoughts. She thought the same way. Lily looked at Narcissa, suspecting what caused her best friend to giggle and soon the two women were in a fit of giggles, Severus looking distraughtly confused at his best friend, not privy to what was so funny. The boys looked just as confused and plead to Severus with their eyes to enlighten them. He just shrugged and joined in the laughter at the odd situation. Soon all six of the Malfoy-Snape clan were laughing and giggling, dinner momentarily forgotten.

After what seemed like an hour, the family had calmed down, but Harry and Draco were forcing themselves to not look at each other. They were exhausted for some reason and everything single little thing seemed extraordinarily funny to them. Draco chanced a glance at Harry, lifting his one eyebrow, which caused Harry to spurt his Pumpkin Juice all over the table as his giggles restarted, which in turn, caused Draco to start giggling and laughing again, so much so that he fell off his chair, which only served to send all four adults into raucous laughter again. The scene reminding them of a Muggle television show Lily had shown them called ‘The Three Stooges’. Lucius and Severus attempted to imitate their sons and as such, this was the ridiculous state that Minerva found the family in as she had entered Severus’ rooms when she had gotten no response. She tried her hardest to stop a smile from spreading across her face, but it was just too hard. She cleared her throat; smile still intact, to get their attention.

Lucius whipped around to see Minerva standing there and he got up from the floor, controlling himself as much as he possibly could, to maintain decorum. It was too bad Minerva had been his professor as well and had spent the last two decades getting to know the four parents and their boys, acting as the matriarch to the motley crew.

“Min.” Lucius started, being the only thing he could get out without launching into another giggle fit. Minerva remembered why she was there and her face blanked. Lucius realised what was going on and straightened up, throwing a glare at Severus, letting him know something was up.

“Lucius, Severus, may I have a word?” She said, looking sadly at ‘her boys’. They followed her into Severus’ office, before closing the door and casting a Silencing charm.

“I’m afraid we have a problem.” She started. “One of the school owls intercepted another owl delivering this letter to the school. We are unsure of who it was being delivered to and unfortunately, the owl that was originally delivering it was paid for through a service and cannot be traced. Albus checked it before asking me to bring it down to you.” She produced a parchment.

_It has been 10 years since you last saw me. A whole decade has flown by. It is time for you to decide. Will you continue to follow in my stride? Or will you disappoint me and join the other side? Only you can make the choice. Only you can use your voice. I await your reply._

Severus and Lucius looked up at each other and then over at Minerva, the colour gone from their faces. To them, it seemed like a letter The Dark Lord would write to one of his followers. What concerned them the most was that the letter was being delivered to Hogwarts, which meant that one of the Professors was a Death Eater. They had their suspicions, but could never be sure as they had never joined. Severus sighed and went back out to the dining room. He nodded at Lily who motioned to both young students to follow her over to the couch. They obliged, Harry leaning up against his mother, Draco leaning up against his mate.

“Momma Lily, what’s going on?” Draco questioned, sensing that something was wrong. Lucius and Minerva walked out, Minerva not even acknowledging the two boys who she thought of as her grandsons. The feeling was mutual and so for her not to even say hello to them just fed their concern and confusion further. Minerva left while Narcissa sat next to Draco. Their fathers sat in the wingback chairs across from their respective wives. All four adults sighed simultaneously and Lily started with the explanations.

“Harry, do you remember how you got that scar?” He shook his head no. “Well dear, it happened when you were just one year old. It happened exactly 10 years ago, actually.” She sighed again, looking over at Severus. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. “The Dark Lord was very upset with your father and Daddy Lucius. They had planned on joining him, becoming full-fledged Death Eaters, but had wisely decided against it. He found out about their betrayal and he came to Spinner’s End. At first, he was just hoping to torture your father into submission again, but then….” Her voice caught in her throat. It was very hard to relive that day, especially the moment she felt completely helpless. Severus came over, kneeling in front of his wife and son, taking Lily’s hands, letting her know he would continue. He knew how much that night took out of them.

“My little Phoenix,” Severus murmured, reaching up and rustling Harry’s hair. It still pained him as well, what had happened that night, “The Dark Lord heard me screaming at Momma Lily to protect you. He somehow got up to your room before I could stop him and he had you in his disgusting arms. Momma Lily was already tied up.” He looked over at his best friend and then at Draco. Narcissa pulled Draco closer. “It happened to be one night where you, Draco, and Momma Cissa and Daddy Luc were not at the house. But you knew. You were putting up some kind of fuss and so Momma Cissa and Daddy Luc relented, they came over with you. But Daddy Lucius, he came up, just knowing somehow, what was going on.” Lucius had come over, kneeling next to Severus, one hand on his best friend’s shoulder, the other being held by Narcissa. He took over in the story telling.

“You had not stopped crying since the previous night when we left, little Dragon. Momma Cissa couldn’t stand it and between the two, I knew something was wrong. Especially once you started making faces, being fussy. But you were dead silent. That’s when I knew. We had to go see what was going on. We Flooed over to Spinner’s End and when I saw the front door barely hanging on its hinges, I just knew something was very wrong. I left you and Momma Cissa downstairs to be safe. I followed the sounds and when I saw The Dark Lord holding you, Harry. I connected with Narcissa, she saw and knew what was going on. I told her to stay….” He trailed off.

“But I couldn’t let that monster kill my baby. You know you are also my baby, Harry.” Narcissa picked up. “But even more so, I knew Draco would die of a broken heart if you were killed so I locked Draco in the sitting room and went upstairs. By the time I got there, both of your fathers and Momma Lily were tied up. He was starting to do the spell…. I couldn’t let him do it. I sent spells to untie everyone and I tried to surprise him. But, he simply sent me back into the hallway with a curse. I got back in as quickly as I could. Momma Lily was holding you again, Harry, but the damage had been done.” She sobbed quietly, putting her arms around the boys, pulling herself into the group hug further. Lily was still sniffling, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, but she had to finish the story.

“He used a spell, similar to Sectumsempra, to carve that lightning bolt into your forehead, sweetheart. And none of us could do anything to stop him. He wanted to hurt your father more than anything else in the world by harming you. I was so furious. I shielded you and sent the Killing Curse at him. I thought I was the only one, but when I looked up, 3 other green beams were hitting him as well. Between the four of us, our love for you and the bond you and Draco share, we were able to get rid of him. But a small price was paid on your part. I have never been able to forgive myself for not being able to protect you, darling.” Lily finished, sobbing and rubbing his scab with a thumb, crying into his hair, kissing the top of his head, then moving over to Draco, doing the same.

“Momma, I forgive you. You killed the monster. We’re safe now, right? It’s okay!” Harry exclaimed as loudly as he could through the mass of arms surrounding him. Draco took his mate’s hand and squeezed it.

“Yeah, we’re okay, Momma Lily. Daddy Sev, Father, Mother, we’re all alright now. We just have to be careful with the scab. I’ll protect Ree. Especially from that stupid Weasel.” Draco mumbled to everyone. Severus and Lucius had pulled away from the hugging, sighing again. This was harder than it seemed.

“Boys, that’s what Minerva was here about. We think The Dark Lord may be back.” Lucius stated. Severus produced the letter for the others to read. Narcissa and Lily went pale. Harry and Draco looked up, confused.

“Who was this for? Was it for you, Daddy Luc?” Draco asked his father, anger starting to boil in his veins. Harry took his mate’s hands in his, trying to calm him down.

“It was not addressed to anyone in particular, Draco. But it was on it’s way to Hogwarts, which is a concerning factor.” Severus explained. “Because The Dark Lord already knows the locations of Spinner’s End and Malfoy Manor, for safety reasons, Momma Lily and also Momma Cissa and Daddy Luc will be moving into the castle. We not only need to keep an eye open to see who could possibly be a Death Eater around here, but we must always, above all else-“

“Protect our family. For they are the ones who truly matter.” Draco and Harry both finished for Severus. It was the mantra they had grown up with in their little world and they loved it because family meant everything to them. They knew they had to be much more careful now, there could easily be someone in the school ready to just take Harry or even Draco at a moments notice, and severely harm them.

After such an intense 48-hour period, it was a wonder that neither Draco nor Harry could sleep. They lay together on the couch of Severus’ rooms, wrapped in each other’s arms, glowing from their bond. They were both very emotional, scared for their lives and the lives of their parents, but also curious and confused as to how The Dark Lord could have come back. Harry already knew most of the professors at Hogwarts, as did Draco, but because they were first year students, they did not have every subject, so that gave them some comfort. They just hoped that things could be fixed quickly. They didn’t want to leave Severus’ rooms that night but they knew they couldn’t be separated, either. They couldn’t wait for breakfast to tell Pansy, Blaise and Hermione what was going on, though. They knew their friends would help out on their mission. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Some Changes

**Author's Notes: How did you all like the story of how it happened? I know, not traditional but this is essentially an AU story. In this chapter our boys get some help with more than one pest in their lives and they make some new friends! Some fluff at the end of the chapter here, so enjoy. They are still only 11 so obviously not a lot happening yet but it's adorable. Please read, review but above all, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not not own any part of this, other than the amazing stuff like the pairings and the Veela stuff.  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after 4 AM when the boys finally passed out, still on the couch in each other’s arms. Unfortunately, that meant that they only got a few hours of sleep. Lily came and woke them up at 7:30 AM, knowing that they needed to go back to their dorms to get their supplies for classes, as well as get changed, for they were still wearing the same clothing from the previous day. Both boys begrudgingly listened to Lily’s instructions and they dragged each other to the Slytherin dungeons, leaning against each other. Half an hour later, Severus met them in the common room, handing both of them Pepper Up potions to not only wake them up, but as a precautionary combat to the cold that was being spread around the school currently, with the drop in weather.

They woke up a bit more and Pansy greeted them. The trio headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. The boys were glad when they ran into Hermione and Blaise just outside the hall. Pansy’s arm was already linked in Harry’s, so Draco dragged the two Ravenclaws over to the others.

“We have something important to tell you guys.” Draco began. He took Harry’s hand again, giving it a squeeze.

“You know my scar? And how it started to bleed yesterday?” Harry asked, pushing the fringe off of his forehead, revealing the fresh bandage. “The Dark Lord gave it to me.” The others nodded, knowing the famous story. “Well, it turns out that The Dark Lord might be back. Momma Lily and Draco’s parents are going to live here now as well.” He summed it up for them. Hermione shot out and pulled both Harry and Draco into a fierce hug. Pansy wrapped her arms around them, and then finally Blaise followed suit.

“That’s okay guys, we’ll help protect you.” Blaise reassured his best friends. Pansy nodded in agreement.

“So wait, does that mean that your parents and Dumbledore suspect that someone close to your parents or at the Minsitry knows and wants to harm your family?” Hermione, the ever-inquisitive witch asked. The looks that Draco and Harry gave her told her there was more to the story. “You… what else is there?” She confirmed.

“A letter. Someone, probably The Dark Lord, sent a letter last night. To Hogwarts.” Draco replied, nodding to her. Pansy gasped, throwing a hand up to her mouth. “No!” She cried out. Draco nodded, while Hermione and Harry looked grim. 

“One of the professors?!” Blaise and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. Draco nodded, Harry shushing them, as they didn’t want anyone else to know. 

“That’s what our family thinks.” Harry said quietly. The five friends stood there quietly for another minute, looking at the stone floor and then up at each other before they traipsed into the Great Hall. As soon as they all clambered into their seats at the Slytherin table, they started to chat about classes and Quidditch. The mood was definitely lightened. As breakfast came to an end, the Weasley twins approached the Slytherin table. The mood understandable became stiff between the five friends.

“Harry Snape, right?” One of the twins said, holding out his hand to Harry. Harry thought he looked familiar to Ronald Weasley and the other red-head he had met on the train. He fought the blush and frowned. Draco sneered at these Weasley siblings. Hermione threw Harry and Draco pleading looks and then turned to look at the twins.

“Yes, that is my name. Can I help you?” Harry questioned, wary of any Weasley after his experiences thus far. He didn’t bother shaking the boys’ hand just in case. The twins grinned at each other than pushed aside Blaise and Draco so that they could sit on the table, surrounding Harry. The Slytherins huffed indignantly and shoved back. Hermione and Pansy hissed at all of the boys to stop fighting. Harry sighed.

“Please stop and just tell me what you want from me.” The raven-haired boy was getting irritated.

“We heard about what our youngest brother did to you.” The twin on Harry’s right said.

“And we wanted you to know that we are on your side.” The other twin continued.

“If you need us to prank him –“

“Or you need us to put him in his place –“

“We are your guys.”

“Ronnie-kins is a down right –“

“Complete and total –“

“Prat.” The finished together.

The group of first years giggled at the double act. Harry grinned at both of them and seeing Harry grin, Blaise and Draco relaxed. The girls squealed and the gaggle of students came up with a few ideas on how to get back at Ronald. Blaise was relishing the idea of calling Ronald “Ronnie-kins” in front of the whole school. 

They soon broke up to go to their respective classes, promising to get together for lunch at the Ravenclaw table. Harry had a feeling he wanted the twins to help with observing the professors, since they were two years ahead in school and were being taught more subjects.

As they entered the Transfiguration classroom, Draco and Harry took a seat up front while Blaise sat next to Neville Longbottom at the desk to the right of them and Hermione and Pansy took the third desk of the front row. As Minerva came into the classroom, Harry caught her eye, hoping she would greet them today. She simply smiled, not saying a word as other students started to come into the classroom. The class went well, considering that Ronald kept trying to distract Harry and Draco. Ronald ended up with double detention – one for being late, like usual, and the other for being such a nuisance. As Minerva dismissed the class, she requested Harry and Draco to stay behind. They nodded at Blaise and the girls to leave without them. When it was just the boys and Minerva in the classroom, she bid them to come to her side of the desk.

“Oh my darlings, my boys I am sorry that I was so short with you last night.” Minerva said to them, drawing both boys into an embrace. “It is such a serious matter, though. I must admit, I am very worried about your safety, my boys. Please do not do anything you are not capable of doing.” She kissed the top of both of their heads. The boys stole a look at each other.

“Gramma Min,” Draco hesitated, “We think it’s a professor. The Weasley twins….”

“I’m going to ask them to look out for anything odd. Obviously, we can only do so much and we wouldn’t think of approaching who we thought it was, but we thought that it could help. Not that you don’t know what to do. And not that we don’t trust you or Father.” 

“But, it is a little different. We interact with the professors in a different way. But we don’t get to see all of them, which is why we asked the twins. They also offered to be our friends.” Draco finished after Harry’s interruption.

She smiled at both of them, secretly glad that the youngest Weasley was going to get what he deserved. But she would never admit to that out loud. After all, he was a member of her house and she was supposed to love all of her little lions. 

“Oh, my boys. I am so proud of you. But do please be careful. That is a good idea, but please please be careful.” Minerva told them, kissing the tops of their heads again. “Harry, Draco,” She started again, very cautiously. They looked at her again and came in front of her, knowing that she was about to say something very serious to them.

“Boys, you know that your family will be living here from now on. Harry, how would you feel about your mother helping out your father in the Potions Lab? And Draco, how would you feel about your father helping out Professor Quirrell with Defence Against the Dark Arts?” Minerva asked them.

Both boys lit up, glad that their parents would be helping out around the school and that they would be able to see all four of them whenever they wanted. Neither boy wanted to admit it, but they hated the idea of their parents being so far away from them. They were a very tight-knit family and the boys had been spoiled by the presence of all four parents so far in their life. 

“What about Momma Cissa though?” Harry wondered aloud. “I know Mother would love to help out Father in the lab! She misses it so much! She just won’t tell me because she doesn’t want to leave me alone.” He looked a little sad. Draco took his hand and squeezed it.

“Mother is very good with healing, Gramma Min. Could she help out Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary? I would hate for her to not have anything to do while father was teaching.” Draco suggested. Minerva lit up.

“What a wonderful idea, Draco!” She exclaimed. “Now, I am afraid I have made you late for your next class. I will write you a note to excuse you.”

The rest of the day went by quickly, the boys were very excited not only for their new friends but also for their parents. Lunch and dinner had both been quite a bit of fun for the boys. They got to plan pranks on Ronald with the twins, they made jokes with their best friends and they got to ask the twins for help with observing the professors. The twins wanted to pull pranks on the professor they suspected the most, but Harry had managed to convince them otherwise. Once dinner finished, the boys went back to Severus’ chambers to say good night to their parents and headed back to their dorm room.

Once they were ready for bed, they said good night to their best friend, Pansy, who stopped by to kiss them both on the cheek good night. They climbed into bed and faced each other. They were holding each other’s hands, foreheads pressed together. Emerald eyes penetrated silver and vice-versa. There was no need for words between these two, they knew everything about each other and knew what the other was thinking, even without their Veela connection. They just enjoyed looking at each other and spending time together. It just felt right and they wouldn’t have it any other way. The possibility that The Dark Lord was back though, was what was currently on their minds. They didn’t want to lose each other, but since the maniac seemed intent on getting Harry, Draco was even more concerned because he loved Harry and Harry was his mate. 

At that thought, Draco immediately kissed Harry on the nose and pulled his mate close to him, both arms wrapped around the raven-haired boy. Harry snuggled into the taller boys’ chest, breathing in the one scent that never failed to comfort him. He sighed contently as the sandalwood and vanilla filled his nose and wrapped around him. He brought his head up a bit so that he could breathe easier and nuzzled into Draco’s neck. He kissed the quarter-Veela lightly on the neck and drifted into sleep. Draco smiled into Harry’s hair, placing a kiss there and let sleep take him away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Embarrassments

**Author’s Notes: Hi guys! I’m so excited to bring you more chapters! I would love to hear your comments on the story so far as well as future chapters. I have gone back and done a small bit of editing, nothing too major, and have written a good amount more. This is a mostly cute chapter, with a little bit of the seriousness going on, it’s around the end of November/beginning of December, for a frame of reference. It’s been a long time coming, and I hope you enjoy it all!**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights or the characters, just the pairings, some the Veela stuff, and such.**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In the morning, Draco nuzzled into the body that he was laying on. He knew it was his mate by the smell – lavender and cinnamon. The musk confused him, though. Harry was already awake, watching Draco wake-up, one of his favourite past-times. Almost every morning Draco woke up with his face buried in Harry’s armpit. Harry had no idea why it happened, but it amused him to no end. This was the first time ever he knew of that Draco was becoming aware of it, though. Draco opened his eyes slowly after sniffing some more and realized that he couldn’t really see. He pulled his head back, seeing that he had been buried in his mate’s armpit and made a face of disgust. He shook his head and realized that Harry was awake. Harry was laughing at Draco so much that he didn’t realize that he was nearing the edge of the bed, curled up, clutching his stomach. 

Draco gave him an indignant look and huffed. He pushed Harry away, annoyed that he was being laughed at. The push wasn’t very forceful but it was enough to send Harry off the side of the bed, which startled him. He stopped laughing and looked concerned. Nothing hurt, but he was shocked that Draco had been so crass about the situation. Harry had thought it was adorable the way he found Draco cuddled into him each morning, but clearly the blonde did not feel the same. Once he had pushed Harry, Draco had huffed and got up, going into the bathroom. But when he heard the thump, he ran out of the bathroom, his unbuttoned pyjama shirt falling off as he rushed over to the boy on the floor. Once Harry got over the initial shock, he started to laugh some more, which confused Draco.

“Ree, are you okay?!” Draco practically screamed, worried and confused. He was met with some giggles and Harry pulling himself up with the bedpost. 

“I’m fine, Dray. You just surprised me. I’m sorry I laughed at you. It’s just adorable.” Harry explained, crossing the room to the blonde. He placed one hand on the blonde’s shoulder, the other took one of Draco’s hands, raising the hand and kissing it. “I am really sorry. You’ve been doing that for a while now. I’m not sure why you do it, but you do.” Harry put his forehead on Draco’s, “I know you’re the one with the Veela blood and so you’re supposed to be dominant, but it makes me feel a little bit more equal with you, that you trust me enough to hold you while we sleep. It really is adorable seeing you nuzzle my armpit, though.” Harry pulled away, both of his hands now on Draco’s hips. “I know you would laugh at me if I did that to you, too.” He smirked and kissed Draco’s cheek. “Let’s get clean and get to breakfast!”

Harry led Draco into the bathroom and they got undressed and bathed together, the situation not unusual for them. Harry couldn’t help what he was thinking, though. He knew they were young and they had yet to share their first actual kiss, but after the last couple of months, it was more frequently on his mind. He felt heat pool in his stomach and turned away from Draco in the shower. He knew something was going on down there and his father had talked to him a little bit about being safe, but he knew that was not going to happen for quite some time. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and looked over his shoulder at Draco. He was glad that the hot water in the shower was steaming up the stall because he knew that his eyes would have been glued to Draco’s body and they did not need to worry about that at the moment. Draco was busy trying to block Harry from reading his mind. He was having similar thoughts and was trying his hardest to stop them.

A few minutes later Draco quickly checked to see if Harry was done and promptly turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and practically ran into the bedroom, hoping to change quickly. Harry waited a minute before doing the same. Draco already had his boxers and school pants on. His shirt was on, with tie hanging around his neck, but he still had to button it up. His clothing was clinging to him in some spots, but he didn’t care. He was concentrating on grabbing the correct books and homework at the same time as he was dressing himself. Harry made quick work of his shirt as well, copying Draco’s movements. Soon, they were both rushing out of their room, but they ran into a wall of robes. Both Lucius and Severus were standing outside their door. 

Each father put a hand on his respective son’s shoulder and led him back into the room. Severus sat Harry down on his desk chair and Lucius sat Draco down in his desk chair. The father’s looked at each other and sighed, not wanting to have ‘The Talk’ with their sons when they were only eleven, but considering the state they found them in that morning, it looked like that talk would need to take precedence over the real reason they came to talk to the boys.

“Son, boys, we need to talk to you,” Severus started, taking his hand off of Harry, standing up so he could gauge the reactions of both pre-teens.

“We know that you two are being more and more aware of each other intimately,” Lucius continued, since Veela attraction was more of his area of expertise, “So we wanted to talk to you both about it. Draco, you and I talked a little bit about being safe and Harry, I know Daddy Severus talked to you a bit about being safe, being seeing as how you both have advanced quite a bit already, we just wanted you both to make a promise that you would wait for a little bit. We know you are both brilliant beyond first year level, but Hogwarts is quite different from home and you both need time to adjust. So, please, if you are going to be intimate, do not go all the way.”

Both Harry and Draco blanched when Lucius finished and they both fumbled to explain to their fathers what was going on.

“No! Daddy Lucius, we weren’t—“

“Oh Gods! Yuck! We weren’t—“

“We know to wait!”

“We just were rushing around—“

“We’re just—it’s weird to tell you, Daddy Luc!”

“We were NOT having sex!”

“We haven’t even kissed yet!” 

Both boys blushed profusely, not sure if anything they said was understood as they were both talking rapidly at the same time, but hoping that the point got across that there was no way that they were doing anything of that sort. Severus chuckled when he heard the last two statements and saw the boys blushing.

“Ah, Luc, I think our boys were already embarrassed this morning and we have just further embarrassed them.” Severus observed quietly to his best friend. 

Lucius had drawn back to stand next to Severus once he had started talking to the boys and was trying very hard not to giggle at the blush on both boys. He nodded his agreement to Severus’ statement and looked at both boys, who were now avoiding eye contact with anyone in the room and he sighed, relieved.

“Boys, I am sorry to have embarrassed you further. You both felt something this morning in the shower, didn’t you? Not a physical something, but something inside, when you thought about the other, correct?”

Both boys mutely nodded. Harry looked up to peak at Draco and then his father. Severus came and kneeled in front of him, Lucius doing the same to Draco and in hushed tones both fathers said the same thing to their respective son.

“What you felt was a physical attraction. You felt it in your stomach because when you are physically attracted, you become erect, understand? It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it will happen. It will also start to happen in the morning. Every morning, actually, but in the morning it’s not always because you are aroused, it is from your sleep cycle, so don’t be alarmed if one, or both, of you wake up with an erection. It is natural but, please, try not to act upon it until you are ready. Remember that your bond will get stronger when you are intimate for the first time, so please consider that before you do anything. You two are very special because of your bond, so anything you do affects the other. We just want you to be safe and ready, okay?”

Harry and Draco peered at each other and blushed again, turning back to their respective father and nodded their heads in confirmation.

“Could we go eat breakfast now?” Harry practically squeaked out.

“Actually son, there is another matter we wish to discuss with you. A much more serious one,” Severus began, his tone and face getting darker, “Gramma Min told us what you told her, Phoenix. We think you might be right. At any point if you feel uncomfortable, either of you, I want you to go to my chambers and stay there until either myself, Daddy Luc, Momma Lil or Momma Cissa comes back. Since you both have the same schedule it will be easier for you to stick together. But don’t just let it be you two together; make sure you ALWAYS have someone else with you. Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Susan, the Weasley twins, whoever you do feel comfortable with and can trust.”

“It does not matter if you are in the middle of a class, you are using the toilet, we are in the middle of a meal, if you do not feel safe, go to Daddy Sev’s chambers and stay put. If you are class with Gramma Min or in one of the classrooms up that way, you may stay enter her office and she will let us know to come get you or she will walk you down to Daddy Sev’s chambers. If you are in class with Daddy Sev or myself and Professor Quirrell, you may stay there or go to Daddy Sev’s chambers, alright?” Lucius continued, “And for the love of Merlin boys, do NOT break curfew! Or any other school rules, while we’re at it.”

“Just remember, stick together and always have friends with you. That is of the utmost importance. There is strength in numbers and with the friends you have, our little Phoenix and our little Dragon, the lot of you could easily take out any wimp here that is stupid enough to follow The Dark Lord.” Severus finished up, looking proudly at both of his sons. Both boys nodded in consent, knowing that they should follow the instructions of their fathers. 

“Father, may we go to breakfast now?” Draco inquired, trying to be formal and get away from his embarrassment, despite the praise he had been given. Both fathers stood and smirked, knowing how the boys felt, and nodded. The boys scrambled out of the room, picking up Pansy on the way to the Great Hall, heading to breakfast.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	14. Stu-Dying

**Author’s Notes: It’s the end of term! We jumped ahead quite a few months because they were quiet and nothing major happened. Besides, we have at least 7 years to get through, so there will be plenty of antics these two will get into. I am following the major storyline that Queen Jo (J.K. Rowling) wrote for us, with a few tweaks here and there, so it fits this AU/OOC better. For example, no first year Quidditch for our boys. They have plenty to deal with right now. This is also a new, never before read chapter and I really hope you enjoy it! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own this world or the characters, just having some fun with it. :)**

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Even though it was weeks later, it seemed like end of term had come quite quickly. Every student at Hogwarts was studying for finals, at least as far as Harry and Draco knew, and the Professors were holding extra study sessions before administering their examinations. It was the last night to study before three days of examinations and it found Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Pansy, Neville, and Susan taking over a huge section of the library. They had pulled three tables together, long-ways, books for every subject pilled up, parchments, old quizzes and assignments that were marked with corrections, quills, ink pots, and more were scattered across the space. They were being quiet, each friend had a particular subject they were quizzing the rest on, throwing out random questions about potion ingredients, charms and spells, theories, constellations, plants, wars, histories, everything and anything that they had covered over the term was being asked. They weren’t the only students studying and they were being quiet, but the fact that a group of 7 first years were so studious seemed to boogle the minds of the rest of the students and even some of the Professors that were also in the library at the time. 

Professor McGonagall and Madame Pince were not too surprised though, as they had both seen six of the group grow-up with constant visits to the school and library. Hermione Granger, in their opinion, would have done the same had she been allowed or even knew that Hogwarts existed before she got her letter. She fit in quite nicely with the group. Professor McGonagall approached the table of the students whom she secretly considered her grandchildren to see if they needed anything.

“Hello, dears. You lot have been studying quite a while tonight. Surely you need a break?” She stated calmly, internally noting that only Neville was one of her lions, but that this group perfectly displayed how inter-house unity could be good.

“No, we’re okay, Professor.” Neville slightly mumbled.

“Remember Neville, you need to fully enunciate your words,” Hermione gently reminded him, “It will help you with your spell-work.”

Professor McGonagall hid a smile and moved on to the next table, realising that her presence was being, albeit politely, ignored. She nodded and continued to give glares to students that were talking too loudly about topics other than school. Professors Quirrell and Malfoy entered the library for their shift to help the students of Hogwarts, while Professors Sinistra, Flitwick, and Binns left for the night. Harry absently rubbed his scar on his forehead as Professor Quirrell approached their table.

“It’s Levi-O-sa, not Levi-oh-SA,” Hermione gently reminded Neville, who was practicing incantations. Neville nodded, determined to get it right.

“Wing-GAR-dee-um levi-O-sa,” Neville carefully pronounced, motioning his wand at a split quill on the table. It easily lifted off the table, hovering. Neville yelped in excitement, breaking his concentration, letting the quill drop back down.

“Thanks ‘Mione!” Neville elated, while Blaise thumped his friend on the back.

“Detention, Mr. Longbottom!” Professor Quirrell was at their table, hovering over the first-years with a sneer on his face. Neville and Harry both gasped; Neville for not having ever been in trouble before and Harry for his scar bursting with pain. Lucius quickly made his way over to the table with his sons, after seeing the commotion.

“May I inquire as to why Mr. Longbottom is receiving detention, Quirinus,” Lucius quickly inquired, “when the boy is simply elated for having performed his charm correctly.”

Quirrell huffed, staring at Lucius for a moment before stalking off to another table. Lucius felt a chill run through him. He had been working beside the man for almost two months now and every time he looked at the man, an uneasy feeling would settle over him. He didn’t like it one bit. It concerned him even more that Draco was looking at Harry in concern now.

“Ree, what’s wrong? Something happened, didn’t it?” Draco quietly inquired of his mate, not letting anyone hear him save his father.

“I think you lot ought to get a full eight hours of sleep tonight. Do not forget to eat a full breakfast, you must start examinations in the morning and I have the utmost confidence in all of you.” Lucius stated, fixing each first-year with a look of adoration and sternness.

Each student looked up, realising that the man was right, they had been studying in the same fashion for the last nine days, only leaving for meals and sleep, barely even having seen outside of the castle. They all grabbed their respective books, parchments, quills, ink pots, and the like, packing up their bags. Neville and Susan bid the rest of the students good-night, since Neville would consistently walk Susan to the Hufflepuff Common Room, as it was on the way to the Gryffindor Tower. Once they got further down in the castle, Blaise and Hermione departed from the three Slytherins to enter the Ravenclaw Common Room. Draco and Pansy flanked Harry, all three had their arms linked as they entered the dungeons. The boys left Pansy at the Slytherin Common Room, as they continued on to their parents’ chambers, wanting to ask Narcissa about Harry’s scar itching and hurting.

The boys turned the last corner before the portrait entrance to the chambers and were assaulted. Two red-headed boys were throwing hexes their way, trying to keep the two Slytherins from getting help. Harry thought quickly and cast ‘Accio’ on his baby blanket, knowing that help was on its way. Harry then cast a hasty, but strong ‘Protego’ to shield him and his blonde mate. Draco was casting stinging hexes, jelly-leg jinxes, and other fairly harmless spells to defend himself and Harry, not wanting to truly harm their attackers. The two red-heads were slowly getting the boys backed-up from the dungeons, having just passed the portrait of Salazaar Slytherin, denoting that they were able to call for more help. Draco cast an ‘Accio’ on his ‘The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection’ book, knowing that more help would be on it’s way. 

It wasn’t long before Harry and Draco’s backs hit something in tandem and arms wrapped around them, holding them in place. The arms were not the warm arms of someone who cared, though. These arms were rough and tight. Harry’s forehead felt like it had exploded when the arm wrapped around him. He could feel blood trickling down into his eye. He tried his hardest to keep his concentration on his shield, but soon his resolve broke as the pain only increased when the arm around him tightened even further, starting to cut off his air supply. He was clutching the arm now, trying to keep himself from passing out in pain. On his left side, Draco’s air was getting cut off as well, but he had cast ‘Protego’ now and the spells being cast were bouncing off. He could feel the arm around him slowly dragging him and Harry further from the dungeons before he felt a spell hit him. His body frozen and his vision blacked out from the spell and the last thing he heard was some sinister chuckling. 

Through his pain-induced haze, Harry realised that Draco was incapacitated and decided to stop struggling and let the same happen to him, silently praying that his mother was on her way to help save them.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


	15. Help is on the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos! Please feel free to leave me some comments, I’m finally working back on this story and I’m in love all over again. It’s going to be a long one, going through all their years and maybe more. But please give me feedback on what you like and don’t like. Thanks!  
> This whole chapter is...... dun dun dun..... dealing with the Stone! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to anything of the Harry Potter universe, I just love it.

Back in the Snape-Malfoy quarters, Lily and Narcissa had been sitting, chatting, waiting for the arrival of their sons after Lucius’ Patronus had come and warned them the boys were coming back, Harry having had some issues with his scar. However, when Harry’s baby blanket came zooming out of the boys’ room, running into the back of the portrait entrance. Lily jumped up, Narcissa hot on her heels. They opened the portrait and ran after the blanket, following it, hoping and praying that the boys were not in serious danger.

In the Slytherin Common Room, Severus had been going around, bidding his little snakes good night before exams started the following day. He was tucking everyone in, when he heard Pansy shriek. He quickly ran to her side and realised she had a welt on the side of her head. He quickly healed her, intent on finding out what happened, when he saw the Defence Against the Dark Arts book bashing into the back of the portrait entrance and immediately knew that Pansy was just unlucky. He paled slightly and briskly left the Slytherin Common Room, announcing to his prefects that no one was to leave until he came back letting them know they were safe. 

Lily and Narcissa practically ran into Severus and they followed the two enchanted objects, silently praying that their boys were not in dire peril and also cursing the Dark Lord for not relenting. They ended up on the third floor and saw the book and blanket fly into a huge three-headed dog. Luckily, Severus knew of Fluffy and had even helped Hagrid raise him, so he quickly bid Lily to sing to Fluffy while he charmed the book and blanket to stop their course. He shrank the objects and stowed them in his pocket. He sent a Patronus to Lucius to let him know what was going on, but also to not follow them and to alert Dumbledore that the boys had been taken into the labyrinth guarding the school’s current secret. 

Once the Cerberus was back to sleep, Severus jumped down into the trap door, Lily and Narcissa following behind. As they landed, all three grown wizards lit their wands with a ‘Lumos’. Narcissa immediately discovered the plant they landed on coiled away from the light and thus cast a ‘Lumos Maxima’ and fell further down. The Snapes followed suit and then continued, following a pathway. They came up to a giant door and heard some kind of fluttering behind it. Severus opened the door and saw that it was now Flitwick’s challenge, the charmed keys were flying around the chamber. Severus saw Lily already had captured the key for the door across the way and he quickly followed the two mothers through the door. 

Severus came to a stop when he saw his sons being floated through the doorway, behind the giant chessboard. Since Quirrell had blast all the pieces out of the way, the parental trio did not have reason to stay and try to play across the board. As he knew, the mountain troll in the next chamber would let Quirrell pass without stopping him, he stopped the women. “Wait,” he whispered, putting a finger to his mouth.

The women paused, letting him go before them. Severus pulled out his wand, ready to stupefy or kill the troll, whatever he took. He tiptoed into the chamber, seeing the troll picking dumbly at the brick on the floor, whispering a quick ‘Stupefy’. The troll fell forward, bashing it’s head against a wall. Severus beckoned the women forward, knowing his task was next. He motioned for the women to stay quiet, as he peered through the crack in the door way.

“Which one is it?! Damn you, Snape!” Quirrell loudly muttered to himself. The two boys laying stiff on the floor at his feet. 

Severus quickly surveyed, noting that both boys were petrified and knowing that Quirrell wouldn’t know the answer to his potions riddle. Slipping his wand through the crack in the door, Severus thought ‘Incarecerous’, as he twisted his wand in that correct manner, to bind Quirrell. As soon as the binding spell started, Quirrell yelp in horror and then pain, his turban starting to unwrap, falling over his face. Once bound, he became stiff as a board, falling next to the boys.

Severus shoved the door open, rushing to his boys, casting ‘Finite Incantatum’, to waken the children. They scrambled towards each other, trying to put distance between themselves and their captor. They sighed in relief, seeing the elder Snape behind Quirrell, and cried out in joy upon seeing their mothers rush in. The women grabbed their children, not caring if they kicked the monster that took their babies. 

“Winky,” Narcissa called out. With a pop, the house-elf appeared.

“Yes, Mistress Malfoy,” The elf eagerly asked.

“Please find Lucius and Albus, let them know we need their help. And please tell Minerva that all students should be taken to the Great Hall,” Narcissa regally stated to the creature. With a nod and a snap of the fingers, Winky was gone.

As the women were checking their boys for injuries, hands flying all over to make sure they were unharmed, a crack signaled the arrival of Lucius and Albus. Albus immediately kneeled next to Quirrell, clicking his tongue. 

“I should have known,” he said sadly, shaking his head. Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

“You couldn’t have, Vati.”

Lily gasped as Harry suddenly fainted. Draco just barely caught his mated, while Narcissa frowned, patting her robe pockets, sighing in pleasure when she found what she was looking for. She pulled a small pot out of her inner breast pocket. Everyone recognized it as the salve Madame Pomfrey had given the boys to help Harry’s scab. Narcissa cast a cleaning charm to clear the blood all over her second child, and applied the salve to the reopened wound.

“Mamma, it was those Weasley children. Not the twins, the other two,” Draco shared, “Before Quirrell grabbed us. They helped him. The letter was for him.”

“Actually my boy, the letter was from him,” a gravelly voice came. 

Everyone jumped in shock at the foreign voice. Albus pulled the rest of the turban off of the petrified man’s head, revealing a second face on the back. A gasp came from all, along with grimaces.

“Hello Tom,” Albus gravely said.

“How dare you,” the voice responded. 

“You sent the letter to Percy then? Through Quirrell? You must be what was eating the Unicorns in the forest.” Albus surmised.

A ghastly, misshapen smile appeared on the face. 

“Yessss…..” came the reply.

Dumbledore looked around, catching the eyes of Lucius, holding the gaze, and then doing the same to Severus. The two fathers looked at each other, nodded, and looked at their wives and children. The women instinctively pulled the boys further away from the scene, returning to the previous chamber. All they could see behind the door, after hearing several spells said at the same exact moment, was a glowing blue light, followed by a terrifying howl. There was a sputter of dark ash and the two fathers were followed by the Headmaster back into the trolls chamber. They were all covered in the same dark ash. A quick swish of her wand, and Lily had cleaned the men up. The father dropped to their knees, grabbing their wives and children together, in a giant group hug. All the parents shared a sob of relief before gathering their emotions. Harry was still passed out, but Draco was not paying attention to anything around him. His hands were holding Harry’s head, glowing faintly. 

“How do I fix it?!” Draco huffed out, dropping his mate’s head, frustrated that he couldn’t heal the offending wound.

“It seems Draco may have some inclination to your healing powers, Narcissa,” Dumbledore commented, “But now, let’s get Harry up to the Infirmary.”

Those of the Malfoy-Snape clan that were awake solemnly nodded their heads. Draco allowed Daddy Severus to carry Harry as Dumbledore apparated the group to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey ushered Severus to place Harry on a bed, while she scanned his for further injuries. Pleased that there was no internal damage, she turned back to Albus.

“Albus, I found an option, it’s like the salve we have been using,” she started, but was cut off by Severus.

“I did too, it could work, but,” Albus started.

“Whatever it takes,” Draco cut off his other father, throwing him a look of apology for being rude, but holding Harry closely, having climbed into the bed with his mate already. They were surrounded by the faint glow of their bond.

“My Dragon,” Narcissa sat on the end of the bed, addressing her son. “It is a complicated double potion, one that would require your blood. It is an untested theory and could backfire.”

Draco contemplated this information momentarily before responding, “I don’t care. I’ll do anything for him.”

He kissed the top of Harry’s head, watching his mate sleep. 

All of the adults shared a nod. They would begin to gather the ingredients the next morning.


	16. The End.... of First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I haven’t updated in like a month. I got distracted with life, and have had this chapter written for some time, I just forgot to post it. Please let me know what you think, I love feedback!
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, none of this is mine. Queen Jo owns it all, and I just enjoy the world immensely. Pairings are of course my own.

The following morning found Draco and Harry wrapped in each other’s arms, glowing. The Hospital Wing was quiet and still. Both boys were staring deep into each other’s eyes, unwavering, barely blinking. They had been like this for at least an hour. No words or thoughts had been exchanged, just looks and holding each other. They had both feared they had lost the other the previous night and couldn’t quite believe that everything was alright. Their foreheads slowly came together, finally touching. The glow around them intensified. After more time, their noses slowly came together, the light becoming brighter, as they touched. Finally, their lips met, causing the light around them to turn white. As they kissed, they both felt something change. They felt that familiar stirring in their stomachs and below, but there was something more, something deeper inside. Their minds opened to each other, no thought or memory hidden. They could see the other’s aura, feel everything the other was feeling, mentally and physically. They knew then, that it was their bond. They were further bonded, and though their eyes were closed, they softly pulled apart their lips. Neither boy opened their eyes, being able to see everything behind closed lips. It was unnerving, but also calming at the same time. 

Harry felt Draco’s hair lengthen within a matter of seconds, coming to a stop just below his shoulders, brushing Harry’s hands on his mate’s back. Harry broke the connection of the heads, only to bury his face into the crook of Draco’s neck. Both boys hummed in happiness, feeling safer than they ever had.

_‘I’ve got you, Ree.’_ Draco mentally told his boyfriend.

_‘Boyfriend. I like that.’_ Harry replied.

Both boys smiled, Harry into Draco’s neck and Draco into raven hair. They hear the Infirmary doors open and close, but didn’t move. By the smell, they could tell it was their parents, all four of them. They calmly waited until the adults appeared behind the privacy curtains before they even opened their eyes. 

“Good morning, meine Kinder.” Lily greeted her sons, sitting in the chair behind Harry. She reached out and rubbed his back softly.

“Mes Chers,” Narcissa greeted her sons, sitting behind Draco, mimicking Lily with her child.

“I see you have bonded further,” Lucius commented, glad that the light had dimmed to it’s regular glow, but not having gone away completely. 

“Yes father, we kissed.” Draco snapped out, before immediately catching his attitude and apologizing to the Malfoy patriarch.

Severus nervously chuckled, while Lucius simply smiled at his son and then his wife. Lily had been caught off guard and at first looked shocked, then angry, but upon seeing the calm smile on her best friends face across from her, forced a smile.

“Now Draco,” Lily started.

“I’m sorry, Mamma Lily. But Ree was hurt really bad. I was so scared I was going to lose him.” Draco explained, letting his emotions finally take over, his voice cracking. Tears started to fall down his face, resting in Harry’s hair. The younger boy whimpered, felling the sorrow of his mate, amplifying his own, and clung tighter to the other boy.

Severus quickly produced two calming droughts from his robes, passing one to each mother. The women slipped them into the hands of their children, who quickly drank them without protest. Both boys crying ceased, but sniffles were abundant. The parents patiently waited while their young children reminded them that they were just that. It was easy to forget how young they were, when both were so academically advanced. This reminder was heavily reinforced when suddenly, the boys willingly separated, climbing into their respective mothers laps to be held. This was unusual but spoke volumes. They had been comforting each other, but both had clearly been worried about losing their parents as well. The two fathers sat on the bed the boys had vacated, back to back, pulling mother and children to their chests. It was a little awkward looking, but no one was complaining, just happy that everyone was well and safe. They stayed that way, not bothering to attend the End of Year Feast, until they knew all other students had left the castle, on their way back home for the summer.


End file.
